There's a Storm A'Coming
by Vinna Bjornsal
Summary: When I signed up to be a demigod, I wasn't expecting this. Hell. I wasn't expecting to be so fuckin important, either. But NOTHING could have prepared me for this shit. I mean, why the fuck do two insanely pretty girls like me, Percy 'Sawblade' Jackson, Manhattan's punk kid? (Adopted with permission from the original author)
1. Chapter 1

So some of you may remember an author named Thrymja Freki (Now under Remus Arcturus). Well, recently I got into contact with him, and adopted his story There's a Storm A'Comin!

I'll be making it better. Going over every detail, making it more badass and longer.

Thrymja/Remus also apologizes for not coming back to , saying he was moving on from writing, and he was giving everyone the right to rework his works.

So, without further ado, TaSA'C!

Summary: When I signed up to be a demigod, I wasn't expecting this. Hell. I wasn't expecting to be so fuckin important, either. But NOTHING could have prepared me for this shit. I mean, why the fuck do two insanely pretty girls like me, Percy 'Sawblade' Jackson, Manhattan's punk kid?

I don't own the story or the universe, nor the bands mentioned. Silent Masquerade is owned by Remus Arcturus.

* * *

Uh, hi. I dunno why I'm doing this. It's stupid.

I'm Percy Sawblade Jackson. Sawblade isn't really my middle name. I don't have one. But I got the nickname Sawblade after my first idiot step-father decided to cut me up with one. I still have a scar over my right rib, collar bone, and eye from the fucker.

I was ten. My mom, Sally Jackson, subsequently neutered him with a pair of old, dull, and rusty garden shears. Yeah. Mom can be scary at times.

He went to prison, and we moved across the city.

She married again. A jerk named Gabe. Always bugged me for cash, even when I had none.

Currently, I went to Yancy Academy. I had no hair on the left and right side of my head, and kept my face clean and shaved. The top and back of my head were arranged in a two inch tall mohawk, all black with auburn tips. My eyebrows had auburn ends, as well.

I was 16, now. I stood at an impressive 6'3" tall, and was thin, but muscular. My eyes were sea-green. I wore a black Cannibal Corpse shirt, a black leather jacket over it, black denim pants, and a black leather belt with silver studs. I also wore black combat boots. My bottom lip had snake bite piercings, and my ears had a gauge the size of the head of a sixteen penny nail.

I had one best friend, Grover Underwood. Small guy. Curly black hair, a wiry goatee, and a muscle disease in his legs. Kept him out of Gym class till eternity, and would not be noticed if an enchilada existed within his sniffer range.

Yeah. G-man was odd like that.

Oh! That reminds me. Today, we're going to a Greek History museum.

And Grover was nervous as a straight man in a gay bar.

No idea why...

We stood in front of a giant grave marker, and the Latin Teacher, Mr. Brunner, was going on about it. I read a lot, despite being dyslexic(I found out I could read Ancient Greek, and ordered my books in that language, and translated when I had to. I could speak it just as well as English, now.), and was good at reading people.

Mr. Brunner was doing a decent job of hiding it, but he apparently knew the girl. Which seemed impossible, but I discarded impossible like trash.

Impossible wasn't a cyclops stalking me when I was thirteen, or me petting a giant dog the size of a car. Nor was my apparent cryokinesis, and hydrokinesis.

Yep. I can control water and ice. It became a joy of mine, and I later made money off it, pretending it was a parlor trick.

I had been saving up since I was ten, and had around four grand in a bank account.

It was hidden from Gabe, and I used it when Mom needed cash, or we went to Montauk for a weekend.

"Mr. Jackson! Enlighten the class on the meaning of the images on the seele," Mr. Brunner called. I jerked, and looked at it.

"That's Kronos, Titan King, eating his kids, Hades and Poseidon. He never ate Chiron, or his daughters, because Chiron wasn't a god, and Kronos's mother, Gaia, said one of his male god kids would overthrow him and rule Olympus. His wife, Rhea, replaced baby Zeus with a baby sized rock, and he was his away and trained with his domain: Lightning.

"When Zeus got older, he fed his dad a mustard and wine combination, and Kronos orally excreted his older sons. Then they fought, and Zeus cut Kronos to shreds with his own scythe, and spread him over the world. Then Zeus and Poseidon shortchanged Hades, and banished him from Olympus. Then Zeus became overly paranoid, and imprisoned all of Titan-kind, for the reason of lineage." Thunder boomed as I talked. I blinked.

There were no clouds outside when we came in.

Under my breath, I muttered, "Ozone Breath." Thunder boomed louder, and my ears rang a bit.

"Right... We best move along," the handicapped teacher said, looking pointedly at me, as Grover got even more nervous.

Oh yeah, something was up. I followed the class, but was shocked when the chick next to me fell into a fountain, having slipped on the wet floor.

"Percy, why'd you push me," she cried out. I froze and rose an eyebrow.

"Honey, come with me." Shit.. I turned, and followed my math teacher. She was Mrs. Dodds, a mean old lady who hated my guts. She was from Georgia, and wore a leather jacket.

I pitied the jacket.

We stepped into an empty room, and my stomach flipped at the familiarity of the situation. I tensed, preparing to run.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with it, demigod?" I blinked, not expecting that. Usually, I was attacked without dialogue. And they never called me Demigod. Only Halfbreed and Godling.

"Can we start over? I'm not a demigod. Just a punk street performer." She merely glared, and began to shift into a fiery bat.

"Where is it!? Where is the Lightning Bolt?!" She charged me, and I hit the deck.

I swiped my hand left, and the air responded. A row of three water spikes formed, and became ice, before firing at the bat lady in front of me. A tingle in the back of my mind allowed me to duck before a fiery whip scorched the air where my head had been.

"What ho, Percy!"

I turned to see Mr. Brunner throw me a pen. I caught it, and the fight lulled to a temporary halt as I stared at the weapon.

What now? Write her an essay and hope she dies from boredom?

I uncapped it instinctively, and didn't bother reacting when it became a three foot long sword in my hand.

It felt heavy, but balanced, albeit barely. I swung it down, and up, testing it.

The bat lady charged me again, so I chilled the air around her, dimming her fires, before slashing down.

She exploded into gold dust before my very eyes. I turned, only to see Mr. Brunner had vanished. I re-capped the pen, and pocketed it.

I had a feeling it wasn't over yet.

* * *

A few days later, I found out I was right. Turns out, Mrs. Dodds was a Fury, from the Fields of Punishment. And Greek Mythology was real. I was currently riding proof.

I had a wrapped a chain around the Minotaur's mouth like a horse's bridle, and was holding on for dearest life. In a rainstorm, no less. So my strength wasn't exactly waning.

I spotted a group of people gaping at me, and I sighed mentally.

Useless dicks...

An idea hit me. I was weaponless, having lost my sword in the recent car crash. But I was not defenceless.

I gathered as much rain as I could without passing out, and made it into ice. And impaled the bull-man in the groin and eye.

Tossing one end of the chain over the left horn, I tugged. The horn broke free, and I caught it as it flew into the air.

I waited until it stopped moving, out of exhaustion, and stabbed the horn down, into the spot where it's spine met it's skull.

I fell, as the Minotaur below me exploded into gold dust. I laid there to rest, and only just missed the experience of being killed.

The sky began to glow, and I rolled to the side just as a lightning bolt slammed into the ground where I was. The force of the blast threw me into a pine tree.

And THEN I was allowed to pass out. As that happened, I idly wondered if my duffel bag of clothes was fine.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in a weird dream. I was on a cloud, or something similar. It was wet, and white, and cold as a corpse, yet harder than rock. Beside me was a girl with black, pixie cut hair, dressed similar to me, but in leather pants and a shirt that said 'Death to Barbie', and she had electric blue eyes. She looked to be about a year or two older than me.

"Who the fuck're you? And where the fuck'm I," I eloquently stated.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Thalia Grace. You're in my tree. My dad decided to send you to Hades, but he missed. You got tossed and blacked out," she said.

Oh.

"Your tree?"

"I got turned into a tree by my dad. He could have blasted the cyclops, but decided to make me into dryad, instead. My dad's Zeus, by the way."

I blinked, and sat down.

"Percy. Dunno who my dad is, and I just killed the Minotaur. As far as I'm aware, I could be the son of a water person. I can do this, though." I raised my hand, and a spout of water rose a foot into the air. I chilled it into ice, and made the ice melt into a rose.

"Ice sculpting?" Her eyes were skeptical, and her tone was like 'And you ENJOY that?'.

"Hydro and cryokinesis, actually. But that rose won't melt."

"Oh." My vision began to blacken, and looked at the punk girl in front of me.

"Looks like you're waking up. Come visit me some time, Snowball."

Snowball? I am not a Snowball!

"Will do. And it's Sawblade, you overcharged battery! Not Snowball." She flipped me the bird, and I smirked as the world went black, then colored.

* * *

I woke up to being spoon fed pudding by a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You can stop. How long was I out," I said, after I swallowed the pudding. My eyes opened all the way.

"A day. Come on. We don't have all day to waste." Her tone was sharp and envious, bordering on hatred.

I was a bit surprised at her immediate hatred of me, but followed her anyways, after picking up my duffel bag, that was right beside my bed, unharmed. I felt my clothes inside it, and a new addition, a bone white horn the length of my forearm. However, I felt the distinct lack of a physical weapon.

"Where's my sword," I asked the girl.

"Locked up." That set me off, like a match in a methane deposit.

"And what the fuck gives you the right to lock up my shit," I growled, an icicle forming over my shoulder. The deadly spike began to spin.

"Because it wasn't yours, and you probably stole it."

I lost it, and fired the icicle into her hair. A few strands were cut, and she turned to me, drawing a knife on me as she did.

"Listen, bitch. I ain't stole no fucking weapons. I could, but why the hell should I? I have the very fucking air you breathe as a weapon." To demonstrate my point, I held her knife up, and froze her hands. With more than a little satisfaction, I watched her eyes widen, as I felt a weight in my jacket pocket.

I reached in, and pulled the familiar pen out, and uncapped it, before shattering the ice and returning her dagger, smirking.

"I have a temper. I've been accused of stealin' shit too much this week... The fuck you starin' for," I explained, snapping at the end.

Her reply made me groan.

"I think I want you on my team for Capture the Flag this Friday. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

I was silent as she finally led me to a cabin with an eleven on it, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a very crowded cabin.

"New camper," a tall teen with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes asked. Chase nodded.

"Regular, or undetermined?"

"Undetermined." The cabin groaned as one.

"I'm as happy as you guys. It looks cramped as shit in here," I said. The boy at the door laughed.

"Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, Cabin Eleven Counselour, and Swordsmanship Teacher."

"Percy Jackson, but my friends know me by Sawblade." That got a confused reaction from him. I noticed a scar on his right eye, and smirked.

"We have a matching scar, Luke. But mine came from a hacksaw when my first step-father tried to kill me." He winced, and Chase grimaced.

"Yikes. Well, come on it. I'll have to find you a spot to sleep." I stepped inside, and was proved right.

"Get me a ladder. I think I'll take the roof," I muttered. Luke laughed.

"Fine by me. But we have two issues. Harpies, and Lady Artemis." Shit. I kind of forgot about the moon goddess.

Then again, there was also a moon Titaness that everyone forgot about, so I wasn't too bothered.

"I'll ask as nice as I can to not be turned into an immortal deer rabbit. No matter how badass I would be, I don't think it would be fun forever." Luke laughed again, and I was handed a pillow and a sleeping bag.

"Day's almost over. I'll get your toiletries in the morning." I nodded at him, and slung the items under my arm, before going outside and looking at the sky.

It was almost dark when I climbed on top of the roof.

"Lady Artemis, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep outside while I'm here. I'm not exactly one with nature, but being outside is currently the better sleeping option. Plus, if it helps, I like watching the stars, and trying to find new shapes," I mumbled at the rising moon. I stumbled, and nearly fell off the roof when a female voice resounded through my skull.

'I will allow it, on one condition. I get a favor for every summer you decide to come to the camp, Perseus Jackson.' I nodded at the moon, idly hoping I didn't get myself screwed over.

"Deal." I sincerely hoped I didn't wake up as a bunny deer.

* * *

I woke up at the sound of a horn, and rose up. I felt a bit weird, and looked at myself.

My hair was down, as it fell into my face, and I was in a pair of black jeans with silver stitching, my black boots with silver rings where the laces looped, and a silver shirt, with a blood moon on the front that said 'Blood Moon Rising' on the back, from an album of the same name by a band called Silent Masquerade, a punk-thrash-gothic metal band I listened to.

Great. My clothes got changed while I was sleeping. I really hope it wasn't who I think it was.

Hopping down, I was greeted by a door to the back just as I landed.

I stumbled forward, much to the laughter of the people in the cabin.

"Roll off the roof, Percy," Luke teased.

"Bad timing with the door," I said, as I got up. He looked at my outfit, and laughed again.

"Don't ask. I woke up in this."

* * *

I made it through the next two days okay. I pissed off Ares Cabin when I froze three of them in the bathroom.

Let it be known, Percy Sawblade Jackson does NOT do swirlies!

I also sat by the giant pine tree at the border every day, and talked to it.

Chase bitched about it at first, but I threw a water ball at her, and didn't bother drying her off.

But today was Capture the Flag! So I could work out and vent.

"Percy, on Border Patrol. The border is a creek. The only one, so you can't miss it," Chase yelled out to me.

Well, shit. That was boring.

At least I could use my water powers easier there. I hadn't fainted from using water vapor in a long time, but it did make my head feel like I got sat on by a herd of African Bull Elephants.

Having a creek would somewhat solve the problem. Instead of a pounding migraine, I merely got the physical strain.

But I could deal with it. I didn't have to deal with the lactic acid problem everyone else did. For some reason, I just didn't.

Anyways, the horn sounded, and I made my way to the creek, and crouched right beside the water, touching it with one hand.

I felt the added strength the water gave me, and smiled, before standing in it.

I was wearing my hair down, under a helmet with a blue horsehair plume. A set of standard Greek Armor over black jeans and a plain deep blue tee shirt was my armor. My sword was drawn, and I opted out of a shield. My other hand was free to use my powers if need be.

People on my team rushed back and forth around me, but only one group stopped, a group of reds. I recognized the leader of the group.

"Clarisse," I said, nodding at her. She merely sneered and attempted to stab me with her spear, which had red sparks dancing on it's blade, and a few on the shaft.

I dodged, and yanked it out of her hand, ignoring the faint shock I got. I spun around and knocked her aside with it, and knocked two of her siblings out in another move. Still not leaving the creek, I purposely threw the spear in reverse, the butt end hitting one of the last three standing in the face, sending her to unconsciousness.

The next boy charged me, and I slammed the pommel of my blade into his nose, knocking him out.

Clarisse got back up, her helmet knocked off, and I actually saw her for the first time since I got to camp.

She wasn't one's normal definition of 'hot'. She was built like an Amazon, and had cropped brown hair, and rusty-brown eyes.

Not the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but she was certainly in the top ten..

I dodged her spear, but it took my helmet off. I ducked under a slash, and backpedalled to avoid getting my jaw busted.

I stepped forward, and slammed the pommel of my blade down.

She backpedalled, and drew her sword, before immediately slashing at me.

I dodged, and blocked, but she kept coming.

And then Luke ran past with their flag, and crossed the creek, just as I dropped a wave of water on Clarisse's head.

The horn sounded, and the blue team cheered.

"It was a trick," Clarisse muttered. I noticed Chase appear from nowhere, and glared at her.

"You set me up," I said to her. She rose an eyebrow.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it? Besides. You handled it pretty well. And I was here to help when things got out of hand," Chase said.

"That may be, but I don't like being played, Chase." With a look at Clarisse, I dried the girl off, and made the ball of now cold water hit Chase in the face.

She was spluttering, when a bone-chilling howl ripped through the Forest.

I turned, because my back was to it, and saw a Rottweiler the size of a Chevy flying at me.

An arrow hit it's skull, killing it, but it still got a hit in on me.

I looked down, and touched my stomach. My hand drew back, and I looked at it.

The claw pierced my armor, and clipped my insides. My hand was red with bits of pink, flayed flesh in it.

"Prissy, in the water. Now," Clarisse said. I noticed Chiron and Chase watching me as I did as I was told. Right before I began to feel light headed, a light appeared over my head.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer," Chiron said. I sighed, and looked at Clarisse, as everyone knelt to me.

"Catch me..." And I passed out.

* * *

I was in the white cloud-tree place again, looking at Thalia.

"I'm back," I said, blinking a bit.

"Yep. What's new," the punk girl said. I sighed.

"I know who my dad is now. Hello, cousin. I'm the Son of Poseidon."

I felt slightly awkward, because Thalia was in the top 5 prettiest girls I've ever met, and she was my cousin...

Then again, Olympus seemed to be all about that. Zeus and Hera, Aphrodite and Ares and Hephaestus, and even Poseidon and Amphitrite. She was his cousin! And Aphrodite was her husband and boytoy's aunt!

And let's not forget Hades and Persephone. She's his niece!

Those thoughts made me feel better.

Thalia laughed.

"You unlucky bastard," she said, shaking her head.

"Let's hope I don't become a tree, Needle-nose," I said.

"Stuff it, Snowball." And then she punched my shoulder, and electrocuted me.

"Unholy Motherfucker!" Strangely enough, that was my favorite swear..

Thalia laughed more, and I drenched her in water from the mist under our feet.

Her laughing stopped, and she glared at me.

"It's on, now, Fish-breath," she said, standing up, and sparking.

I stood up, and smirked, water rising from the floor to serve me.

"Bring it, Plasma-brains."

And so began the fight.

Which I lost. Thalia simply had more experience using her powers for battle than I did, and her spear was a deadly piece of art.

I fell to the ground, twitching and exhausted. My nose bled, and my head hurt.

Thalia was shivering, with icicles literally hanging from her ears.

"I think it's time for me to go again, Ozone," I said, as my world slowly went black.

"Come back sometime soon, Icicle." I smiled at her, and woke up.

* * *

My head hurt like hell when I opened my eyes.

Above me was Chase and Clarisse. They stared at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"What," I asked. Clarisse answered me.

"You started twitching, and your nose was bleeding," she said.

I blinked.

"Oh. Sometimes, when you dream, shit happens. Did I drown anybody?" Chase looked at me.

"Apparently, you were trying to drown a Thalia." She was glaring at me, like I'd killed her mom.

"I was. She got me first. And before you ask, the first time it happened was when I first got here, and passed out by her tree."

She huffed, and left the tent, a frown on her face.

"Hey, Clarisse. You wanna help me get out of this bed," I said. I had been strapped down to it, apparently.

She laughed, and undid my bindings.

"Whatever you say, your Fishiness." I sat up, and rubbed my wrists.

"Laaaame!" I held a thumbs down in her face, and laughed.

Despite the Minotaur taking my mom?

I enjoyed my first week of camp.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and then I got a load of bad news.

Good news?

I got a quest. I was going to find Zeus' Master Bolt, save my mom, and save the world.

Bad news next.

I had to go with Chase and Grover, and had a week to do it.

Grover's my friend, and I love the guy...

Completely placidly! Perverts!

But he was useless unless I could turn monsters into enchiladas.

As the three of us got into the camp van, and drove out of Manhattan, Grover spoke.

"So far, so good. No monsters." I groaned alongside Chase.

"GROVER!" We yelled.

* * *

AND CUT!

I hope you enjoy my rendition of it. The story'll be somewhat similar, but I'll be changing some things.

Tell me how I did, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Still not mine.

* * *

I really wish I could stop myself from banging my head on the edge of the road.

After Argus dropped us off yesterday, me and my quest partners got on a bus. Then it blew up, with our stuff inside it. Oh, and the three Furies. That was a few hours ago.

Apparently, my being alive pisses Hades off enough to give his minions a day off.

But that's another thing. I know what the life to death ratio is. I checked it out once, and it was like, three people died for every one person being born. And that happened every second!

Why would Hades want MORE dead people by stealing the Master Bolt? That's like saying 'I WANT MORE WORK!'.

Overall, Grover and Chase were being irrational about this.

Grover was playing a song in his reed pipes. I almost pitied Chase. She's not brought earplugs, and I'd brought my iPod.

...

I think that plant just mutated. No, it really did. It had thorns now!

...

Grover's reed pipes were snapped by a nettle plant that was slicing at us with it's roots and spikes.

I sighed, and pulled two fingers in towards my body.. The plant dried up, and died as the water inside it was pulled out.

"Grover. No more evil plants," I said. Then Chase started acting weird.

"I smell food," she said, and ran off.

I looked at Grover, and we chased her.

We caught her near a giant building. It had a sign that said 'Aunty Em's Garden Decor'.

"Guys? I smell monsters," Grover said.

I smelled food then.

"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Chase said. I almost agreed with her, when I caught myself.

"Grover! Hit me," I said. He whacked the back of my head with one of his cans, and instantly, I felt better.

The weird impulses were gone.

As I underwent this, Chase had walked inside. Grover and I followed, but my hand was on my pen, ready to become a sword.

"Ah! Visitors," a voice said behind us. I whipped around, and saw a woman in tight black clothes, a matching hoodie, and shades.

"We're lost. Our truck broke down a ways down the road, and we don't have any cell phones. Our Uncle Grover here said we should try to find somebody. We've been walking for a LONG time.. Can we sit down and use your phone," I said.

Grover looked at me. I shook my head almost imperceptibly, and he relaxed.

"Of course, dearies. Let me go and get it. I'm Aunty Em, by the way. I'll bring you some food. The girl looks positively starved," she said. At that moment, Chase did.

She was dirty, and thinner than normal. Our stomachs growled simultaneously, and I smiled wryly.

When the woman left, Grover turned to me.

"UNCLE Grover, Perce," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah. You're like 28, and have a leg and height problem. I'm your nephew, and she's my cousin," I said, giving Chase a smack on the head.

She blinked, the glazed look in her eyes fading.

"Huh? Where are we," she asked.

"Somewhere with a monster nearby. About to be fed. Be careful, Chase. We can't afford to lose you. 'Uncle Grover' and I aren't the sharpest knives in the Ginsu set," I told her.

"Uncle Grover?" She had an eyebrow quirked at me.

"Hello fifth cousin, thrice removed," I said, smirking.

The woman came back, with two cheeseburgers on a plate, alongside some enchiladas.

"I know it isn't much, but it's all I have, dearies." Against our better judgement, we ate the food.

And then she slipped up.

"-I had two sisters with me once. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me and my ex-boyfriend. She made me hideous in his eyes, because we met up at a place she liked very much. My sisters shared my fate, but passed a long time ago. Now it's just me and my statues." Annabeth frowned, and a hint of pity entered her eyes.

I instantly uncapped my sword, and chopped her head off. Her face was locked as one of surprise, as she became golden dust.

"Em. M. Two sisters. Sacred place. Pay attention, Brains," I said, as I grabbed a box.

I put the head in the box, and stamped Olympus' address on it, before writing a letter.

'Lord and Uncle Zeus, I'm trying to find your bolt. Could you not kill me until AFTER the quest? I'm just trying to help solve a problem in the family. -Percy Jackson'

I found a golden drachma, and threw it into the air, and the box vanished.

"The gods won't like that, Jackson," Chase said. I shrugged.

"So? It should buy us a bit of breathing room," I said.

* * *

(At Olympus)

Zeus was sitting at his throne when Hermes gave him a box. He picked up the note on top, and read it aloud.

"Lord and Uncle Zeus, I'm trying to find your bolt. Could you not kill me until AFTER the quest? I'm just trying to help solve a problem in the family. -Percy Jackson..."

Hermes spoke up.

"He does have a point," he said. Zeus grumbled, and opened the box.

"Come on! I didn't send her," he said. He threw Medusa's at Hermes, who caught it, and began laughing.

"Athena will like this gift," he said, before flashing out.

* * *

(With Percy)

Medusa owned a truck, fortunately for us. An old truck that ran, had a full tank of gas, and two five gallon canisters full of gas in the back.

Chase was driving, and I was riding in the bed, letting the wind whip through my hair.

That's how we drove.

And then I realised how bad a driver Chase was.

Because we ended up in Saint Louis, at the Arch.

...

Yeah.

* * *

"Chase, we don't have time," I growled. She ignored me, and kept dragging Grover and I up the elevator.

"I may never get this chance again, Jackson. I want to take it while I have it," was her reasoning.

I sighed, and grudgingly followed, unable to blame her.

Why?

Well, if I came across Metallica signing CD's, I'd go there and have my forehead and wrists signed by them. So I couldn't fault her.

"So you're into architecture," I asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I am. I want to build something that will last for eons to come. I want people to remember me as Annabeth Chase, The Best Architect since the Greeks." I snorted.

"You want to be immortal." She glared at me.

"In a sense." We had made it a ways up, and were ready to leave after a while.

She and Grover were the last two in the elevator down, leaving me and an old lady with a mean looking Chihuahua alone up here.

"Cute dog," I said. Little bastard was growling at me, looking as mean as only that breed of dog could. The old lady smiled.

"Yes. But, I'm afraid, Sonny here still has to kill you. Simply orders, godling," she said. Then she morphed into an ugly monster, and the dog became the Chimera.

"Ah. Who the fuck wants me dead now?" Chimera inhaled, and fired fire at me.

I rolled left, and coated my skin in a thin layer of ice, before stabbing at the monsters.

"Our Lord Kronos, godling. Your death will give him the body he needs to revive himself."

I love battle talk. People ramble.

A lot.

"The Titans are rising?" She nodded, and I smirked, before throwing my sword at her son, and pelting her with icicles, ignoring the migraine coming up.

As the Chimera became powder, his tail bit me in the hand. Echidna joined him, a few degrees below freezing.

My nose and eyes were bleeding again, and my head pounded like nothing else. And then a bolt of lightning plowed right in front of me, sending me to the river below.

* * *

This was where I was often these days: unconscious, and with Thalia.

"Done already, Kelpy," she asked. I snorted.

"I just fell into a river. From the Arch. Cut me some slack, Ozone."

She snorted.

"Wow, your luck is horrible. You gotta go, Snowball. There's somewhere else you have to be," she said. I wondered what she meant, and suddenly the room faded into a black cave, with dim firelight, and a giant pit in the center.

"The plan is in motion? He suspects nothing," a loud, ancient voice asked from the pit.

"Echidna revealed you, but I believe he will still come. You did kidnap his mother." I paused. I know that voice.

They said something else, but I didn't pay attention.

"Quiet! Jackson is here," the pit voice said.

"You wish to dream of your quest? Fine. Dream on," it said.

A force grabbed me, and pulled, but my feet held fast. It felt like the world was tugging on my feet.

Then I realized it wasn't pulling me in.

It was using ME to pull ITSELF out!

I woke with a start, as Grover prodded me with a crutch.

"Come on, Percy. We're getting some food," he said. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Where are we," I asked groggily.

"One stop away from L.A. Come one, Jackson. I'm hungry," Chase said.

I waited till she turned around, and flicked an ice ball the size of my thumbnail at her skull.

"Jackson! Stop, dammit!" I smiled.

"You swear, Chase? That's def' a first."

We'd just sat down, when I felt somebody strong approach our table.

I looked up from my menu, and saw a man in a biker's outfit and a red shirt sliding into our booth. He wore shades, and his hair was buzzed, like a soldier's hair normally was. He wore black shades that hid his eyes, though I could see a bit of a flicker behind them.

"Lord Ares," Grover said.

Chase was glaring at him, and I felt my own anger bubble inside of me.

I smirked, realizing why I was suddenly angry.

"Now THAT is a nice trick, Ares. Shame I've been forced through anger management and can somewhat control my 'unbridled fury'," I told him. He smirked, and looked at me directly.

"You must be Seaweed's kid, Sawblade. I remember you. You kept getting into fights in front of my statues."

A waitress came to our table, and asked us what we wanted. I got a medium sweet tea, and a cheeseburger.

Grover ordered a salad, and Chase got a large Coke and a cheeseburger.

Ares got two cheeseburgers.

"Your toes have quite the... 'Kick' when one smashes another's face into them," I said. He smirked again, and we ate our food.

"You wouldn't buy us food if you weren't buttering us up. What did you need," I said. It always worked, but I'd learned that nothing was free.

"Smart kid. I have a 'side-quest' for you. I recently took my girl out on a date, and we got interrupted. I left my shield there. Need you to fetch it. Do this, and you get a free ride from here to L.A., and a backpack of goodies." I thought it over. Then I looked out the window, and saw where Chase had parked.

"Well, fuck. We got no choice. Where's it at," I asked.

Chase fucking parked in a fucking handicap spot, and our fucking truck just got fucking towed.

Fuck. Tyche was definitely having fun with us.

"Two blocks south from here." He snapped, and forty dollars was on the table, before he left. I grabbed it, and we finished eating. I paid for the meal, and we left.

* * *

Ares took his girl here..?

As I looked at the amusement park, I was shocked.

"The gate's locked. Jackson, get us in," Chase said. I looked at the rusty lock, and grabbed hold of it.

I yanked the weakest part of it, freezing and super-heating water inbetween my hand and it rapidly as I did so. The lock shattered, and I bit my lip as a sizable shard pierced my hand.

"Shit!" I grabbed a stick from the ground, and held tightly to the shard, and slowly pulled it out.

"Gah! Fuck!" I looked at it, and considered the possibilities of being stabbed by a half-inch-long piece of rusted metal when breaking a lock.

"We need some water. And fast. I'm the stronger fighter, and I'm pretty gods damned sure this place is hiding something," I said. Logically, I was right. I was slower than Chase, but I was our only medium and close range heavy hitter at the moment.

We looked, and eventually found a ride that had water.

"Thrill Ride of Love," I read. My vision was getting hazy. Chase shoved me into the water, and I growled.

I would have attacked her, had a glint of bronze not caught my eye.

"Chase! Bronze to my two," I said. She blinked, and then caught on.

So much for being the braniac...

She grabbed the shield as I got up, and I heard a faint click.

I heard gears grind, and Chase screamed. I spotted her down the river, trapped under a bronze net with bronze spiders coming closer and closer to her.

"Grover! Turn it off!" He ran to the control booth, but it was useless.

"It shouldn't be working," he yelled to me.

Double fuck.

I would have to rescue Chase.

"Try to stop it," I said, before willing the newly formed current to shoot me forward.

I leapt out of the water a ways from the boat thing Chase was in. She screamed again, and I saw a cargo ship's worth of bronze spiders shoot from the walls, and crawl over Chase, who was still trapped under the golden net. The Cupid statues that lined the walls suddenly had cameras, and I realized what this was as I passed a 'Σ' οn the wall.

I willed the water to freeze the net and as many spiders as I could, and hefted an ice trident over my shoulder. Then I began fighting the spiders, which became a BIG FUCKING SPIDER.

Chase screamed in terror, and I knew she was useless now.

"I HOPE YOU'RE WATCHING HEPHAESTUS! CUZ I FOUND A DESIGN FLAW," I yelled, and threw the trident into three eyes, before sliding forward with my sword drawn, and cutting off four of it's legs, and freezing the other four, before I made the ice grab the spider's head, and stabbed it when it smashed into the cold floor.

I ripped the net from Chase, but what happened next caught me off guard entirely.

She kissed me.

She fucking KISSED ME.

WHAT THE-

My brain went blank, and she pulled away, remembering the cameras.

"Er.. Ares, you're an asshole," I said, before I made the ice around me rise into a large blade, and broke all the cameras.

* * *

(On Olympus, immediately after)

Athena was gobsmacked. Ares and Hephaestus were laughing. Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, and Dionysus were silent.

Athena spoke, "How dare that boy kiss my daughter!"

Ares was next, "That. Was. Fucking awesome!"

Hephaestus said, "He was right. That was a serious design flaw."

Zeus fumed.

Apollo turned to Poseidon, "Can you do all that?"

Poseidon blinked, and shook his head.

"Not with ice. I never considered it, to be honest.."

"THE BOY IS TOO STRONG," Zeus thundered, slamming his fist into the arm of his throne. Sparks flew from the chair.

"So? He can't beat us. The boy knows his limits. He's only that strong near a water source. Anywhere else causes him to either get a headache, or pass out. His body can't handle his potential. I'm willing to bet he passed out right after that last stunt," Artemis said. The council looked at her.

"What? He sleeps on the roof of his cabin. He's one of the few demigods who appreciate the night, and keeps me entertained when I'm flying the moon."

"That boy will destroy all we think we know," Apollo said, shaking his head.

* * *

After we got into the ride Ares had for us, Grover began ranting about the condition of the animals.

A Zebra, a lion, a deer, and a snake were all in cages almost too small for them.

I stood up, still a little dizzy, and walked to the Zebra.

"I'm going to try to clean you, okay? I can't do too much about the smell, but you'll all be cleaned," I told it. My head was already pounding, and pounded harder when the zebra spoke to me.

'Thank you, Prince Perseus!' I groaned.

Percy, Prince of Zebras. Lovely...

I pulled the water from the zebra's water dish, and used it to wipe the grime and mud from his hair and mane and tail.

Then I cleaned his cage, and fed him, and gave him clean water from the 25 gallon bucket in the trailer with us. I did the same to the other animals, and Grover muttered something, before touching each animal on the head.

Then, the truck stopped.

The lion roared, and a loud banging was heard from the doors.

"Come on you filthy animal! We're at your stop," a man shouted, getting in the back, and approaching the zebra.

I rubbed my temples, and found a very big stick beside me.

It was ten inches long, and an inch and a half thick.

I grabbed it, and banged my fist against the wall beside me. Twice, then three times.

"Who's there," the man said, before coming closer.

I waited. He turned towards me, and I brained him with the stick. He fell, unconscious.

Chase looked at me.

"Up. We've got to find another ride," I said, letting the animals free as I left.

We walked for a few hours, and I kept trying to ignore myself and the world.

In some strange way, I may have found myself mildly attracted to Chase. Top five material.

But there was one glaring issue. She was of Athenian descent. I was of Poseidon's blood.

Two rivals. And the hatred had become genetic.

But it was odd. Because even our parents had a strange fondness for one another.

It showed in how they competed for Athens. Poseidon could have given Athens the gift of horses. But he didn't. He gave them a saltwater spring, and let her gift be better than his.

I shook my head, and flipped on a Silent Masquerade cover of Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica.

The lead singer was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, named Ash. The bassist, Kirstin, and the lead guitarist, Ivy, did the metal vocals. The drummer, Hana, was just a drummer. Kirstin and Ivy were almost twins. Kirstin had black hair and brown eyes, but Ivy's eyes were like mint green. But Ivy was from Inch, a place in Scotland, while Kirstin was from a small town in Arkansas, Blytheville, same as Hana. Hana had brown hair and eyes. All four girls had slightly paler skin, and were petite.

After a while, Chase tapped my shoulder.

I removed my headphones, and looked at her. She pointed at a giant casino.

I didn't even notice we'd entered L.A.

Lovely.

* * *

Turns out, the casino was our worst idea to date. I was running, with a little boy on my back. Beside me was Chase, and beside her was Grover, and beside HIM was an Italian girl in all black and a green beanie. She was Bianca di Angelo. She had black hair and black eyes, like her brother(who was on my back), and wore all black clothes. His name was Nico di Angelo.

They were with us, because Hades stopped me from being stuck with the Lotus Eaters forever. He'd asked if I could bring his children with me when we came down. He'd return my mother for the safe delivery of his kids to him.

So we were running to the DOA Recording Studios office, with a horde of monsters behind us. As I ran, the pack from Ares that I was carrying began getting heavier.

As we entered the building, I set Nico down, and tried to catch my breath.

"Living do not belong here, Perseus Jackson," a voice said behind me. I turned.

"Let me go back out there then. I'll come back dead. No, Charon. I have Lord Hades' children here. He asked for me to deliver them entirely safe, and that's what I'll be doing: walking them straight to Hades himself." I reached into the backpack, and pulled out a bag of drachmae, keeping one in case I needed to make an Iris message.

"Should be about 300 in that bag. Is it enough to get me across the Styx?" The Ferryman nodded, and got me, Nico, and Bianca in the boat.

"Grover, Chase. IM Olympus. Tell Zeus we're close," I said, flipping them a drachma, and creating a slight mist by pulling a nearby well of water just under the surface of the ground.

Charon ferried us fairly quickly across the Styx. As a thanks, I tossed him another bag of drachmae.

And then, Nico, Bianca, and I began walking to Hades' palace.

As we walked, I noticed how big everything was.

"Hades can't want war.. By the gods... This must cost a fortune to run," I muttered. The Fields of Asphodel spread further than I could see, and the Fields of Punishment were just as huge. Elysium was the smallest place I could see. I frowned. The state of the underworld reflected the state of the world. There were too many villains and not enough heroes.

We walked, until we reached a giant pit. Tartaros.

We didn't WANT to stop, but my pack was grabbed, and yanked. I fell down the hole, until I felt cold hands grab me. I looked up, and saw Bianca, with her hands raised. Shadows and bones gripped my arms tightly.

"Nico! Go get your dad! Hurry! Just go to the door and yell for him," I yelled. Nico vanished as he ran, and he and Hades reappeared seconds later.

A bigger shadow grabbed me, and I was let go of by the pit.

But momentum is a motherfucker...

I shot forward like a bullet...

And slammed skull first into an obsidian wall.

CLANG.

I groaned, as a bronze cylinder and a black helmet rolled out of the pack.

"Lord Hades, your helm," I said, holding it out, after grabbing it, hiding the bronze tube in the bag, and standing up. The wall fell, and a shadow grabbed the helm.

"Two for one. Excellent service, Perseus. As promised, your mother will be safe at home when you return. Since you returned my helm without being asked, I will free you of that mortal your mother wed," Hades said. I bowed my head.

"Thank you, Lord and Uncle." And then I fell into a shadow, and vanished.

"Grover, Chase, to the ocean. Come on, I have an idea that MIGHT work," I said as I reappeared beside them, all three of us on the beach. It startled them, and I mentally grinned as they jumped.

We ran to the ocean, and I gripped both of their hands, before envisioning myself at Montauk, a place where I knew the waters best.

The water chilled, and I felt the ocean rush past me.

The three of us stepped out of the ocean.

"Pardon the cold," I said, drying my companions off with a wave of my hands.

"Montauk, Perce? Really," Grover said. I shrugged, and felt Ares flash into the beach.

"You weren't supposed to make it, kid," he said.

"I tend to break rules. You set us up." Ares shrugged, and I stood in the shallow water.

"Oh? You feeling lucky, punk? Alright. Bring it on!"

I shrugged, and Ares set down the backpack he gave me on the beach. I formed a layer of water over my skin, and an ice trident, and charged Ares. I also drew my sword, and noticed, for the first time, an engraving on the guard.

Anaklusmos.

Ares pulled his K-BAR Combat Knife out, and it became a weapon out of an anime. It was a five foot long, one foot wide, and two inch thick, two-handed sword, single-edged, and as heavy as it looked.

We met, and his sword smashed into my trident, only leaving a medium sized crack.

I swung Anaklusmos, and cut his bicep and forearm. He grunted in pain, and I shoved my trident into his chest, and forced his blood to turn to ice. He only slowed...

Looks like ichor isn't as watery as mortal blood. That's fun.

Another grunt, and Ares knocked me back with a Leonidas style kick, and swung his hand behind him. I heard a crunch, a cry, and a crack all at once, when I saw Chase fly off behind him, her Yankees hat falling off.

Something inside me snapped, as I stood up on shaky legs. Ares kicked me, and I flew into the edge of the water. He started to glow a burnt orange color, and I adverted my eyes.

Keeping my eyes closed, I yelled out, "Grover! Stay down!"

Standing up, I formed a giant blade of ice, and willed it to not melt, in spite of the god in front of me.

"I'm going to regret this," I muttered, as I raised several more blades, and spun them in circles. I approached Ares, feeling my blood fall onto my skin the second I stepped out of the water.

I kept walking. My brain felt like it would explode, but I had to do this.

Ares grunted in surprise, when all my blades caught him. I stopped them, and swung them wildly. Ichor splashed my face and mouth, and I was sure that I was covered in it. He vanished, and I opened my eyes, and stumbled. I fell to my knees, and crawled towards Chase.

"G-Grover... G-Get the b-bolt to Z-Zeus... H-hurr-ry," I said, grabbing Chase, and dragging her to the edge of the water.

My pain became a background thing as Grover left with the pack on my back and I touched water.

"D-dad... H-hel-lp us," I said, and fell face first into the water, my brain almost fried and my blood pooling in the water.

* * *

I woke up with Chase half on my chest, half off, and asleep. The room was pure gold, and I saw a goddess staring at me from the foot of the bed.

"Can we turn the sun down," I groaned. The goddess smiled wryly, and shook her head.

"Not quite, Jackson." I looked at her. She had a deeper voice, but sounded almost EXACTLY like Chase. Her hair was a silvery blonde, and her eyes were more grey.

"Lady Athena?" She nodded, and I looked at Chase.

"Can you help me with your daughter? I'd like to leave as soon as I can," I said.

"I think that's a fitting punishment for kissing her. You can deal with it." I groaned, and felt four more divine beings come into the room. A gold haired god with blue eyes, an auburn haired goddess with silver eyes, a lightning blue eyed god with black hair, and an older me.

"Hello, Perseus," the goddess said. I nodded at them.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Zeus, Lord Apollo. Lord and Father Poseidon," I greeted. Zeus grumbled.

"Why did you address your father last," Zeus asked.

"Lady Artemis allows me to sleep outside at night, without making me the deer bunny from Tartaros. You stopped trying to kill me when I asked. Lord Apollo healed me and Chase from near death. Lord and Father Poseidon has sixteen years of not being there to make up for. I don't forgive easily. I do apologize, but if he had been there in my life I wouldn't have this scar." I pointed at my memoir from the asshole that was my step-father.

"I see. Well, I will allow you to live, if you would tell us the extent of your power," Zeus told me.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I can control both ice and water. With water, the only thing I can do is heal or, if it's salt water, I can cause some pain. It only makes me tired. With ice, I can do actually damage. But it takes a toll on my mind, and sometimes my body. I use ice because it has more uses in a fight, but you just saw what happens when I use it too much outside of a water source.

"I shorten my lifespan when I have to heal myself, which is what I've been doing since I was ten. That's when my powers awoke. I can pull ice from water vapor, and mainly use it as a projectile, because I don't like passing out. To use ice, a hydrokinetic just has to compress the water, and will the temperature to drop to at least 0 degrees Fahrenheit.

"I cannot kill a god, not alone or with my powers only. I cannot return somebody to life. I'm only mortal, in the end." I sighed after my explanation ended. Chase had woken up, but hadn't moved, much to my annoyance. Poseidon rubbed his beard, and waved a hand, and a block of ice formed.

"Simple," he said, smiling at his achievement. Athena rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now," I asked. Poseidon saved me from Chase, and we walked out of Apollo's temple. I knew because it matched his cabin.

"Thanks... For saving us, I mean... I, uh... I appreciate it," I said rather awkwardly.

Poseidon looked at me.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was never there, Perseus... I do love your mother. If it weren't for the laws Erebus wrote in the Third Age, I and the other gods would have raised each of our children personally.. But if you ever need me, just remember: the sea will always return to the sea." I nodded, and awkwardly hugged him with one arm, and snapped a photo on my somehow still working iPod. He blinked, but didn't move.

"There. Proof I met my dad," I said, putting it away, before Chase came out of the temple.

"Ready to go, popcicle," she asked. I flicked a small ice cube into her face.

"Piss off, brains." I smirked, and we were flashed out of Olympus by Poseidon.

When we materialized, I felt Chase lean over and kiss my cheek, before running off.

"Dammit, Chase," I yelled, but as I left to go to my cabin, a smile graced my face.

"I'm home!"

* * *

And CUT!

Please. More reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three!

Enjoy!

* * *

I had not expected this. I had been leaving camp at night, and had already said goodbye to my friends, when I saw someone stab Thalia's pine.

I gave chase, and threw Riptide(Anaklusmos) at the figure. It pinned the man to a nearby tree. The tree's spirit came out, yelling curses in Greek out at me.

"Sorry," I told the wood nymph. She humphed, and I looked at the figure.

"LUKE?"

The blonde son of Hermes grimaced.

"Hey Perce... Uh.. How's it hanging," he said. I growled, and my growl seemed to echo.

No, wait... That's a pack of hellhounds.

Luke saw a chance as I turned, and stabbed me with Riptide, before vanishing with the monsters.

He left a parting sentence.

"The gods are done for, Percy. It's time the Titans came back into power." I stood, ate a bite of ambrosia I carried on me, and checked on Thalia's tree. Other than the dark red sap coming out, the tree looked fine. The dagger used was dry, as if no liquids had touched it for ages.

* * *

Two things sucked now that I had left camp.

I couldn't train, and I hadn't talked to anybody in a long time. Thalia and I couldn't talk over such a long distance.

Currently, I was at a school called Meriweather. I'd changed a bit in the last year. My hair was down to my shoulders, still black with auburn tips, and I had a scene tattooed on the side of my head.

It was an owl, clutching a trident, near a moon that was near storm clouds. On the base of my neck, I had a skull with a dagger in it's mouth.

I was wearing a light amount of black eyeliner, and black nailpolish. On my left hand was a ring with a wave theme and an emerald trident inlay.

My birthday gift from dad.

I idly noticed the now empty gym, bar me, a trio of bullies, and a cyclops named Tyson.

Tyson was my friend.

Shut up. I can have a quarter ton of cyclops as a friend if I want.

He followed me home one day, literally.

I heard fire crackling, and looked up, just in time to dodge a flaming metal ball.

"Chill," I said, before forming fifteen icicles, and firing five of them at each monster that had appeared. I missed two, but the one in the back wasn't very bright, and became dust.

A fiery dodgeball hit Tyson, but I knew he'd be fine.

He's a Cyclops. Immune to fire, and all that.

Which is why he threw the bronze fireball back, and both Joe Bob and his companion became a pile of dust.

I looked at the air behind the second monster, and found a faint distortion, or an invisible girl.

"Chase," I said. She took off her cap, and smirked.

"Jackson," she replied, walking up to me.

I smirked back, and leaned down and kissed the shorter girl shortly on the lips.

I was in an open relationship with Chase. Have been since I left camp.

We weren't dating, but we DID do things couples often did. Like kiss, make out, watch films, etcetera.

She and Clarisse and Grover were my friends at Camp. But she was a friend with a few more benefits than a friend.

Then I realized something. Chase was AT MY SCHOOL. Where three monsters had just died, and the blame would be pinned on me, again.

"What the fuck're you doin' here," I asked her, a slight frown on my face.

"Something's happened to Thalia's tree. You gotta come now," she said. I grimaced.

"Damn it.." She looked at me, and I knew she knew I knew something.

"When I left, I caught Luke stabbing the tree. But I checked the dagger! It hadn't been near any liquids in ages! A poison wouldn't have been strong enough to last that long," I told her.

"Just com-Percy, behind you!" She rushed, but I snatched her knife from her hand, and closed it.

"He's harmless. I found him having demigod problems. And when I prayed to dad about it, he Claimed him. I know you don't trust monsters, Pellet Brains, but I trust him. Besides. He's just a baby. We could train him! Pet monsters," I said. Chase sighed, and I flicked an ice cube down her shirt when she turned her head to the side in defiance.

"JACKSON!" I laughed, and grabbed my bag, and stuffed it in my locker, before I ditched school with a Cyclops and an angry partner behind me.

* * *

I love camp. It provides me with surprises out the ass.

Last summer? I got attacked by the Minotaur. The horn was in a glass trophy case in my cabin, safe from theft.

This summer? A duo of Colchis Bulls.

The magical borders were down, allowing them in.

"Tyson, stop them," I said. Tyson charged the bronze bulls, and grabbed them by a horn. Fire scorched his clothes, but I knew he was fine.

Then he slammed them together, surprising even me. Their backs hit the gears, and they shredded themselves.

"Somebody from Hephaestus Cabin, lead Tyson to the forges. Tyson, take the metal. You're going to be working with the forges. CAMP, THIS IS TYSON! DON'T JUDGE, BECAUSE SOME OF YOU HAVE A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE! HE'S A CYCLOPS, AND HE IS OUR FRIEND! I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE MORE PET MONSTERS IN THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE," I said, yelling the last bit.

Things went smoothly after that. Sometimes, being one of the best was good.

* * *

I officially hated this guy.

"Tantalus! Shut up," I snapped. I'd just spent five minutes listening to him complaining, and had decided enough was enough. Tantalus was an asshole from Tartaros, who REALLY should've stayed! Chiron had been exiled from camp because Thalia's Tree was poisoned, and Tantalus was his replacement.

I walked up to him, slammed his face into the Head Table, and froze it there.

"Try licking," Dionysus suggested as I walked off. His tongue stuck to the ice, because I made the ice freeze his saliva glands.

"Mr. D! Control your pet brother," I called out to him, before heading to Athena's cabin, and knocking on the door.

"Yes?" It was one Chase's brothers.

"Can I get a list of items known for healing, and a location, in order of strongest at the top to weakest at the bottom," I asked. The boy nodded.

"I'll have it by tonight. Greek or English?"

"Greek. How much?"

"Ten." I handed the boy ten drachmae. Grover, Chase, and I split the loot from last summer as equally as we could. So we each got 300D.

I nodded at him, and went to my cabin.

Clarisse was waiting by the door.

"Come in," I said, stepping aside once I was inside:

"Why the Tartaros did you let a gods damned CYCLOPS follow you here, Jackson?"

"He's a demi-monster. Half god, half cyclops. Personally, Dad must have been on some serious shit when he met his momma." Clarisse went into a rant, and this went on for a while.

Now. I have morals. I won't hit a girl unless she's trying to kill me. Rants not included.

So I did the next best thing.

I shut my friend up...

By planting a kiss on her lips. My heart sped up, and I felt a little different than when I kissed Chase. Like, warm and fuzzy different.

"Claire? Shut up," I said. She was dazed and punched me in the gut. I doubled over.

"Asshole," she said. I smirked, and straightened. It hurt, but not as much as she thought.

"You were ram-" She reversed the tables, and shut ME up with a kiss.

And then Chase walked in.

"Huh. Moving fast, Jackson," she said, kicking the door shut behind her.

"She was ranting. I can't hit her for ranting. Only when we're training," I said.

"Wait, you two-," Clarisse asked.

"Friends with minimal benefits," was Chase's short reply.

"You care, and you know it," I shot at her. She smiled, and I relaxed, and sat on my couch.

"And YOU are just a big softie," she retorted, planting a kiss on my lips.

This was us. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"I had one of your brothers begin writing a list of healing items. I'm really just going to pick the strongest one, and ask Dionysus to issue a quest. Hell. Claire here could lead it, but I'll be damned if I let my summer home get fucked up by an asshole with daddy issues." Chase glared at me, and I sighed.

"Our opinions differ. I haven't known Castellan anywhere NEAR as long as you have, Chase," I told her.

Clarisse looked at me oddly, before spotting the ink on my skin.

"You have a tattoo, Sawdust," she said bluntly.

"I have a fair few." I pulled the collar of my shirt down to show her the skull and dagger. She nodded appreciatively.

"Any others?" I smirked at her.

"What an odd to ask me to take my shirt off, Claire." She blushed, much to Chase's amusement.

"But no, I don't have anymore. Mom didn't agree to these until I told her I was honoring the gods so I could stay alive a little longer." We stayed in my cabin, talking for a while, when a rock hit my window.

I looked out the cabin window to see Tantalus and Chase's brother coming towards us. It was sundown, and I think Tantalus was angry.

"JACKSON! GET OUT HERE," Tantalus yelled.

I sighed.

"Marcus, you got the list," I asked, ignoring Tantalus. He nodded, and I took it when he offered it. Tantalus snatched it from me, but I saw the top line already.

Golden Fleece, Sea of Monsters.

With the cyclops that the Odysseus guy killed.

"Tantalus, piss off, before I hurt you," I said, taking the list back, and shoving him to the ground.

Gods, that man needed some food. Such a shame he CAN'T GET ANY! Zing!

I felt smug at that juvenile inside joke, so I just HAD to say it.

"Tantalus, you're much too thin. You should eat more. Oh wait. FOOD AVOIDS YOUR UGLY ASS, YOU COCK SUCKER!" Satisfied, I walked back to my cabin, and closed the door.

"Hey. Who's up for a trip to the Sea of Monsters," I said to the girls, as I held up the list.

* * *

I had a weird as all Hades dream that night.

Grover was in Miami, and was being chased by a blind cyclops. Where did he hide? A wedding store.

When the cyclops grabbed him, Grover panicked, and took a page from my book: Lie like a motherfucker.

"Wait! I'm not a Satyr, I'm a female cyclops! I'm wearing Goat Perfume," he said. I facepalmed.

Lamest lie EVER! Of all time.

The cyclops sniffed Grover. Or rather, his own hand just above Grover.

"You tiny."

"I was cursed by a goddess. Now I'm stuck in a small body."

The blind and apparently super stupid cyclops believed him.

"You come, and be wife. We have big feast, and wed!" Grover was carried off, and looked DIRECTLY AT ME.

Help, he mouthed. I nodded, and the dream faded.

* * *

I woke up, sometime around midnight, so I looked up to the moon, and began to pray.

"Lady Artemis, my friend, Grover, is a Satyr trying to find Pan. I just had a dream he was kidnapped by a blind cyclops, and I feel like I need to go and help him. I know Dionysus won't sanction a quest, so will you? I'll toss in any spoil I find, barring the Fleece if I get there before Clarisse, and another favor." I hope this works, I thought to myself.

The moon twinkled, and Lady Artemis' voice was in my head.

'I sanction Perseus Jackson and two companions to go on a quest to save Grover Underwood. And I'll hold you that, Perseus Jackson.' I bowed my head to the moon, and jumped off my roof, before packing myself a bag of things, and knicking a fair amount of nectar and ambrosia from the camp shop, leaving fifty drachmae on the counter.

Tyson was sleeping in the forges when I found him.

"Tyson, wake up buddy. We're going to go save a friend of mine," I said quietly, as I shook him. He opened his eye.

"Big brother? We go save big brother friend," he said. I nodded.

"Let's get Chase, and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Stealth and Cyclops are non-compatible items, I learned. He was large, and loud.

But we managed to get Chase, and we were leaving when Dionysus stopped us as we passed the Big House.

"And WHERE are you off to, Jackson, Chase," he said.

"Lady Artemis sanctioned us a quest. Look, I need you to sanction a quest for Clarisse tomorrow at breakfast. We can save the camp, you get the glory for thinking of the idea, and Ares can get glory for his daughter leading a quest. Think about. Your dad might even shorten your punishment," I said.

Mr. D looked thoughtful, and nodded.

"Where to, and why?"

"The Sea of Monsters, to reclaim the Golden Fleece," I said. Dionysus gave me a deadpan look.

"I'm going to the same island, to save a friend from being married to a cyclops. I'll be near enough water that I can assist in getting them to the island safe enough, and back, should I survive."

"Very well.. Do not claim credit, and I'll let you go." I nodded.

"I, Camp Director Dionysus, expel Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Tyson from Camp Half-Blood until such a time they return, after they complete their quest."

And then we were sent to the outside of the camp, where Chase said a sentence in Greek, and a taxi appeared, with three old lady sisters in the front.

"Get in," they said, and we did so.

"Miami," I told the driver.

"Long Distance. Just how we like it," she said.

After a while, we got dumped in Daytona, because all I had was a Lotus Casino Card. The Grey Sisters, unfortunately, didn't accept credit.

"I hope you have a car crash," I said as they kicked us out. I sighed, and looked at the beach, and saw a man trying to fix his boat.

"Guys, come on. There's a shock at the docks," I said.

My companions followed me, and I approached the man. He was tall, blonde, and had short hair. Blue eyes were focused intently on the boat.

"You have something caught in the far left propeller, and the engine doesn't have enough fuel to start," I said to him.

"Thanks, Percy. Care to swim down and get it out while I refuel," he asked. I nodded, and jumped in the water.

As I looked on the propellers, I found a backpack strap caught in it.

I took it in my hands, and tugged it free. The bag came loose without too much of a fight.

I came back up to the surface as soon as I could. The fish were starting to pester me with their rambling.

"Thanks. You'll want to keep what's inside. Hey, while you're here, you might want to go visit that yacht," the man said.

"I'll try, Lord Hermes. If it's too late, I'll do what I can to stop Kronos from killing him," I told him. He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Percy. I'll see you at the end of the week." Then he vanished.

"Chase, Tyson, that was Hermes. Guess who's on that Yacht?"

* * *

The yacht wasn't my best idea, in retrospect. I was now sitting in a brig, with Chase and Tyson across from me.

"Chase! Get the bag." I sat in a sieza position, and began to literally rock the boat.

My iPod went on full blast, and I blared a Five Finger Death Punch song, Mama Said Knock You Out.

The first head bang lurched the boat in time with my head.

And then a splash I barely didn't hear, and a commotion as loud as my music.

Riptide appeared in my pocket, and I freed myself.

Idiots forgot to add any godly metals to the bars.

Doing the same with Chase and Tyson, we immediately ran up the stairs, while I pulled out a red thermos. It had a label on it.

"Caution: Four Winds. Huh."

A slow hand clap made us turn. An icicle was in my hands in an instant.

"Congratulations on making it out, demigods. I admit. That was a clever trick, Perseus Jackson. It's unfortunate I had begun to possess Castellan this week." I saw Luke, and grimaced.

His hair and eye were bright golden. He spoke in an ancient voice, and his own was an undertone.

"Grandfather," I said. And then the battle began.

Six icicles flew to him, but melted as he reversed the time around them.

Well, now he was covered in water.

I threw my hands out, and forced all the water I could to shoot a giant fist into the sky.

"You missed," he said, as it came back down a few tens of feet from the boat.

I smirked, and forced the giant waves to come to us faster, hiding ice blades inside it.

The wave wrecked the ship.

I felt myself get thrown into the water, and sighed.

"Hey, Kronos! You, sir, are dumber than before," I yelled. He looked at me, and realized what had happened.

I saw Tyson shoving a golden coffin onto a a group of monsters, and my eyes met his eye.

"You have two sons of Poseidon in the middle of the sea!" The water supported me, as I stood on it. A column collected around my feet, as I focussed on my newest ability.

My dad is the storm bringer. My uncle wanted this guy dead.

A hurricane formed above me, and I froze the rain. Hail and wind pelted the boat, and the ocean swallowed it whole, after a bolt of lightning made it explode.

A film of gold dust covered a small boat, with much more blanketing the ocean, and I saw Chase and Tyson in it.

"Go on ahead. I'll follow, and help us get there faster," I said, as I swam to them, and grabbed the side of the boat.

I was in the water. I felt like I could do anything.

* * *

We'd ran into Clarisse the day after that.

"You've been busy, Blade," she said, as I was pulled out of the water, and onto the battleship.

"Fuck... You... Claire..." I passed out, on a wooden deck, surrounded by skeletons.

* * *

"Get Percy up! Tyson, get the engines fixed! Fire starboard cannons!" A loud boom shook me awake, and I shot out of the bed I was in, rushing outside as fast as I could.

A giant snake head fell below the waters, into a giant whirlpool.

"Charybdis," I said. I did something insane next, and took a running leap off the ship, and over the whirlpool.

Or, that was what I wanted to happen. Would've looked cool as shit..

But instead, I ran, and jumped, and was buffeted forward my a splash as another snake head whacked me from behind.

As I hit the water, I realized I had just done something three times as stupid as I had thought it was. I was wet, and sinking.

I wasn't in the territory of Poseidon anymore. I was on Oceanus' turf.

I lifted the water around the ship, and got it over Charybdis. But a current pushed it, and the propellors ripped off.

"Lord Oceanus, you know Kronos will lose this war," I murmured to the water as the battleship exploded.

The sea shook in laughter, and a current pulled me further under the waves.

"Kronos was always fated to lose, son of Poseidon. However, I am entitled to my own war, against Poseidon," the sea spoke. I saw a man form in front of me, with a merman's tail, and deep blue scales. His eyes and hair were the same, the deepest ocean blue I'd ever seen, and his skin was tan, like mine. A deep blue goatee was on his face. He was holding a trident, which I found ironic.

"A trident. What is it with us water boys, and our tridents," I asked myself.

"I wielded it long before your father and you, and my grandson, Triton." Oceanys charged me, and I was grateful I could still breathe underwater.

Because I panicked like a squirrel who'd lost all the nuts he'd collected for the winter.

* * *

Cut!

I'll be working hard on this one. It was so close to being done before Remus left, and I intend to finish at least the first half of the Percy Jackson books.

No guarantee with the Romans...


	4. Chapter 4

Numbah Four!

* * *

Clarisse looked around her. Her brother, Mark Damon, was coughing up water. She had no idea what happened to Annabeth, or even the cyclops, Texas or whatever.

"Mark, get up. I got a feelin' we just landed in some pretty deep shit," she said.

And indeed they had, for heading towards the siblings of Ares was a group of pirates, led by a man with a black beard that had lit fuses in it. Clarisse drew her spear, and it crackled to life.

* * *

Annabeth Chase and Tyson immediately knew they were screwed, when they found a massive cave, and heard the voice of a nervous and scared Satyr.

"No! It has to be perfect, Lyph! The sheep go on the OTHER side of the cave, and the shield hides them, and then they come out, ONE BY ONE," the Satyr said. Polyphemus grumbled but directed the sheep to do as they were told.

"Hey, No-eye," Annabeth yelled.

"Huh? Who there!"

"Nobody," the Satyr said, recognizing the voice instantly.

Polyphemus roared, and rushed the demigoddess and her companion.

"NOBODY WILL DIE," he shouted as he ran.

In retrospect, Odysseus was a genius for naming himself Nobody.

* * *

I dodged a jet of extremely pressurized water, and felt the sea around me get heavier. I was bleeding, but so was Oceanus.

We fought, his Othyric Iron trident to my Ice trident. We were both healing as fast as we got hurt, and our energy wasn't decreasing. I was losing simply because I was starting to tire.

But how the fuck do I kill a gods damned TITAN in HIS OWN ELEMENT!?

By taking him out of it, duh.

But catching him was like fishing for minnows with your bare hands. It was slippery as hell.

I dodged another blast of water and threw my trident, before drawing Riptide, and slashing Oceanus' chest.

I missed, but then I discovered the surprise of the tide.

A jet of superheated SaCl+H2O fired into him, and his chest turned pink, and my attacks were all healed.

I'm never fighting this guy again. The water versus water is stupid.

"You know, this is getting old. Why don't we go topside, and kick it up a few knots," I said.

Oceanus must have liked that idea, because we shot to the surface, and it became as hard as a rock under our feet.

Waves assaulted me, and I waved my hand. Ice formed, and Oceanus was soon dancing with killer popsicles.

I never paid attention to him dancing closer.

My face broke against the water, and my jaw snapped. A foot slammed into my arm.

I was shocked from the pain, and felt my sword arm break. My mind went blank.

And then, the water exploded.

A massive tsunami wave roared over Charybdis, and she stopped eating the sea, allowing a battle to begin in earnest.

My dad stood on the top of the wave, riding the crest in full battle regalia. Beside him, was Amphitrite and Triton. Both were also in full battle regalia, with Amphitrite holding a sword, and Triton wielding a trident.

A shark leaped over me, and grabbed the Titan, shaking him violently as it landed in the water.

The wave my father was on bowled over me, and I felt myself back at my rightful place. Any sea but the Sea of Monsters, and fully healed.

And then, shit got real.

As I summoned spear after spear of ice, and launched them at Oceanus, the worst thing possible happened.

I got hit with a giant octopus arm. I was sent flying, and skidded right into Oceanus's territory.

"KRAKEN," I shouted, as I fell.

Triton turned to me, and grinned, before launching his trident into the water.

Black blood polluted the sea, and I formed the weirdest looking trident ever.

A black ice trident flew into the beast's eye, and I summoned it.

Then another tentacle flew out, and batted me towards Oceanus, before the Kraken died at Triton's hands.

I slammed into the Sea Titan, and coughed up blood.

I looked down, and saw a golden spear inside my chest, and at the other end, a blonde Titaness with a blonde fish tail.

"Goodbye, Sea-blight," she said, twisting the spear.

I groaned.

She forgot that I was still in my dad's domain.

"It's Sawblade, bitch." And a row of said tools carved of sea ice formed, before sawing into her sides. Her spear snapped, and I smashed the shaft into her nose, grinning upon hearing a satisfying crunch.

As I summoned another fifty ice spears, I felt the blood began escaping from my nose. All fifty shot forward, and shattered mid flight as my head pounded. I saw my dad had been forced back, and Oceanus was winning that fight.

"No way... In Tartaros," I said, as he fired a blast of water at Amphitrite.

I forced my body to stay up, and formed more ice at a single time than I ever had before.

A massive wall of ice, as high as the Parthenon and just as thick as a column inside, absorbed the blast. The ice exploded violently.

My ears rang, and I felt blood trickle down the side of my neck. My head felt like it was splitting open. My nerves burned.

I knew this was a bad idea, as I crushed the remains of the wall into a massive fist, and sent it skywards. Oceanus was about to fire another blast, and my ice fist smashed into him.

And then he glowed blue, and the fist exploded. I was loosing more blood now, as several shards embedded themselves into my gut.

Well, fuck...

I passed out, and then something... Changed, I guess.

Like, when you lean on a door, and if it's unlocked, you fall through.

Well, I just fell through.

* * *

Tyson was throwing rocks at Polyphemus, while Annabeth snuck around so she could get an easier kill. An hour ago, Clarisse and Mark had joined them, and were providing long range support from a stolen pirate ship.

And then, a giant wave decided to say hello to the mountain.

Upon it, Percy Jackson stood, with a spearhead in his chest, covered in blood and ichor, and was carrying a jagged black trident.

His sea-green eyes were glowing, despite them being closed, and he looked pale, but at peace.

Water stood on his body, trying to heal his wounds, but managed slowly.

A crack of thunder resounded, as a storm formed above them. Hail and sleet pelted the island, and it was not the best timing. The water that covered the mountain formed into ice simply because of the temperature.

Polyphemus slipped on a sheet of ice under him, and fell.

Right onto Annabeth.

"Pretty Lady," Tyson shouted. Percy's eyes snapped to the scene, and he was struck by horror.

The wave vanished, and the storm froze. Time seemed to have stood still.

And then resumed full force and worse. A hurricane ripped the mountain home of Polyphemus apart, and blew him off Annabeth. The tip of the mountain was blown off by lightning. A cannon ball fired, and flew three times faster, thanks to the monstrous winds, into the massive Cyclops. Polyphemus became dust, and the black trident in Percy's hand became water.

But the storm went on, as Percy got closer to her.

"Ch-Chase!"

Percy knelt beside her, and gripped her hand as she looked at him. She felt the rib that cut into her lung, and knew she wouldn't make it. Her legs were pancakes, her hips ground into dust from the sheer weight of the cyclops, and her lower ribs had been broken. One had pierced her lung.

"J-Ja-Jacks-on..." Clarisse and Mark ran up, and she gasped at the sight.

"P-Per-Percy... S-say my n-name..." Percy choked, and looked at the girl on the ground.

"Annabeth, you can't do this. You can't die on me now, Anna! Claire, do we have ambrosia!? Nectar!?" Clarisse shook her head sadly, as several flashes of light surrounded them.

"M-mom.." Annabeth's voice asked, as she turned her head. Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades had flashed in. Athena approached Annabeth, and knelt beside her, grabbing her free hand. Apollo began trying to undo as much damage as he could.

"Annie," she whispered. Annabeth smiled, and Percy felt himself begin to cry. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mom.. T-this is P-Perc-y... I th-thi-nk I sh-shou-ld te-ll y-you a-b-out hi-m... I love him, m-mom... T-th-this isn't h-his f-fault... P-Perc... T-ta.. Take my.. H-hat.. And m-my n-ne-ckla-ce... D-do.. Don't... B-b-bl-blame y-you-rs-self... Y-yo.. Can't s-save ev-ryo-ne..." Annabeth smiled at her mother and Percy, before Percy leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Annabeth's lips.

"Please, be safe, Anna... I'll try to visit..." His voice cracked, and Poseidon's hand was on his son's shoulder.

"Think... R-rebirth... Th-thre-ee.. Isle.." And with that, the storm above began pouring rain and Annabeth Chase went limp. Hermes took hold of Annabeth's soul, and vanished with it. Hades snapped his fingers, and Percy found Annabeth's necklace on his neck. Her Yankees cap was in his hands.

Percy stood, with Annabeth's body in his arms, and began to walk towards the cliff.

He stepped off, and landed safely on the water.

He walked from Polyphemus' Island to the ship, and placed Annabeth lightly on one of the beds below deck.

"Father.. Guide them safely home," Percy said, as he began walking in the general direction of Miami. His mental sea-compass led him where he needed to go.

"And where are you going," Athena demanded.

"To find myself a Titan, and kick his ass for waking up."

And Percy let himself sink under the waters, and shot off.

* * *

The Yankees Cap of Invisibility was on my head, and Riptide in my hand.

It was HIS fault.

If Kronos hadn't woken up, I would have been considered a normal demigod! I would have been happy!

I had just lost the one person that meant the world to me, and now?

What does one live for when their world is gone.?

I felt HIM on an abandoned beach in Miami.

I was going to make damned sure he died.

Even if I myself had to die alongside him.

I would kill Kronos. He would pay.

"Perseus Jackson. I didn't expect you to still be alive. You fought Oceanus, and were supposed to die," a voice behind me said as I stepped from the sea.

My clothes were in tatters, and blood stained them. I had healed, thanks to the sea's natural effect on me, but I was still exhausted.

"I've defeated one Titan today. I feel like a second should be no problem." And then I slashed...

Only to see him hardly stumble as Riptide bounced off his skin.

"Luke bathed in the River Styx," Kronos said.

"One glaring weakness, then. It's a river. And I can control them." A brief glimpse of a smirk, and then a glare.

"Try it, Child of the Sea." I ripped my hands through the air, and water mimicked my movements. The air froze, and I fired sharp water and ice spikes at him. All of them either disintegrated or bounced off his skin.

Luke was human. Humans are like, three-fourths water.

I pulled on the watery blood of Luke. But I only caused a slight nuisance, as his heart pounded against his ribs. He frowned, but nothing else.

I began to tell the blood to heat up. Kronos grimaced, and vanished.

"You got lucky, Jackson."

That's when I walked away, and back into the sea, where I collapsed into a pile of half conscious tears.

* * *

I stood in front of an unlit pyre, and placed two drachmae on Annabeth's eyes. The torch was lit, and passed to me.

"Goodbye, Anna... I love you," I whispered. The fire burned the body of my friend, and the first girl to tame me, and I felt my heart break even more than it already had.

* * *

Zeus frowned at his nephew.

"You want to do WHAT?"

"I would like permission to leave for a year, Lord Zeus. It was incompetence on my behalf that costed me a very dear friend, and I would be a danger to Camp Half-blood as I am." Zeus thought about it, and looked directly at Percy.

"You may go, but take my daughter with you. You will need a companion, and she could use the experience." Percy tensed, but nodded, and bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded, and Percy left the throne room of Olympus.

* * *

Thalia and Clarisse were waiting at my cabin door when I got back. Both had duffel bags, and another bag was laying on the ground.

When Clarisse and Mark brought back the Fleece, it did it's job better than it was supposed to.

Thalia was ejected from the tree, and the camp borders became stronger than ever.

Not even Zeus himself could get inside without his Master Bolt.

"What," Thalia snapped at me when she decided I was staring for too long.

"Nothing. Why are you two here?"

"Hermes told us you were leaving. So we decided to keep you company," Clarisse said.

"Besides. We're the only two that can keep you in line," Thalia said. I smiled weakly, and Thalia flicked my ear, shocking it.

"Ow! Dammit, Cloudcake!"

"Quit bein' a pussy, Saltcicle! Clarisse here's got more balls than you!"

* * *

(Timeskip, six months)

"Popsicle, get up. We're moving," Thalia said, jolting me awake.

I hazily opened my eyes, and sat up.

"Why the fuck're you in my tent.?"

"I'm waking you up. War girl's got breakfast going, and then we're heading out," Thalia told me.

I sighed, and stood up entirely, revealing myself to the world.

I wanted to sleep outside, but it rained. So I couldn't see anything beyond cloud, and thus slept in a tent.

I saw a blush creep up on Thalia's cheeks, as Claire walked in to find out why she'd not stepped out yet.

I'd slept shirtless last night.

I was built like an average sword fighter. Nothing too special, besides having less body fat that the average swordsman. But I had scars from my battles.

Swords slashes, the spear in my chest, the ice in my gut.

I was a scarred canvas on feet.

Clarisse stepped into my tent, saw what Thalia saw, and smirked.

"Helloooo Jackson."

I groaned, and slipped on a shirt.

"Come on Princess and Sidekick," I said.

Magical tents are awesome. We took them down, and they became a simple hanky.

And all our stuff was inside, perfectly safe.

I had to laboriously keep my hair how I wanted it. Being in the wild for six months didn't help.

Thankfully, we had magic tents, magic razors, and magic bathrooms in our magic tents.

We seem to be having a magical trip...

I looked at our magical map, that told us our position in lat and long, as well as having a zoom function.

Courtesy of Hephaestus Broadcasting to Olympus.

Hey, that spells HBO!

No! Focus!

Gods damned ADHD...

Thalia couldn't get the image of Percy out of her head. Neither, for that matter, could Clarisse.

"So what do we do, Princess? You know damned well how Snowflake there acts when he's torn between choices," Clarisse whispered to her friend of six months.

Thalia smirked at her.

"Then we don't give him a choice. He'll get two or none," she said.

They smirked, and began to discuss details of there plan.

Ahead of them, Percy was oblivious to his fate. As he had been to the various pick up lines he'd been subjected to by the duo this past half-year.

Percy was laying outside, looking at the moon and stars. He was silent, but he was looking at one constellation in the sky.

The Owl.

Percy had moved forward, but had yet to fully move on. He missed her, and their moments together.

But the constellation glittered, and shimmered. And that alerted Percy that something was up.

But he cast it aside, as he heard nothing nearby.

And subsequently jumped when Clarisse and Thalia were in his face.

"You've got a choice to make, Sawblade," Clarisse said.

"Us, or the stars," Thalia finished.

Percy was confused. And then his mind went blank, as Thalia and Clarisse did the LAST thing he'd expected.

Thalia mounted his stomach, and kissed him. Clarisse held his arms down and did the same from above his head.

Percy, the poor lad. He did something any man would do when, and in his words later, 'two insanely pretty girls forcefully came onto you'.

Perseus Sawblade Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Bane of Monsters, fainted.

"I think we broke him," Thalia said. The moon and stars shimmered, as if the heavens were laughing, and both girls laughed.

* * *

I feel this is a good place to end the chapter. Next chapter, Titan's curse!

And boy, do I got a shock for you!

R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5

And here's the next one.

Still not mine.

* * *

I both love and hate my life right now.

I'd left Camp Half-Blood almost a year ago, with Claire and Ali, and we spent it hunting monsters.

When not hunting beasties, I took my girls out. Every other night was something new.

Then Hades came to me, when I was on watch last night, and told me that I needed to get to Washington, and fast.

And we did.

It took us a week. Apparently, mortals aren't used to three teenagers on an extended camping trip.

Made getting a train harder.

But back on track, yeah?

We got to D.C., and received the worst shock I'd ever gotten.

"Permission to kill, milady," a girl I recognized as a Huntress of Artemis asked. She had a silver tiara on, and was aiming a bow at a monster, the Manticore to be exact.

Said beasty was holding a pair of kids in his grasp.

The kids I recognized. Bianca and Nico.

"This is direct interference! Against the Ancient Laws," the monster yelled.

Artemis snorted, and assured him it wasn't.

He backed up, closer to the apparent cliff.

I leaned to my girlfriends, and pointed to the cliff.

"Need a gust of air to knock the kids forward, Ali. Claire, get ready to run him through," I whispered to them. Thalia had gotten a new power, though a weaker one than her lightning. She could somewhat control the wind currents, a major boon in battle.

They nodded, and I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Water from the ground below me slowly collected, and moved behind the Manticore. A wind picked up, making the effort that much harder.

"Now," I hissed. The water formed an icicle, and pierced his tail. A wind blew the children forward, and an arrow and spear hit the Manticore at the same time, in his eyes and gut, respectively.

And then a glimmer of silver caught the corner of my eye as we stood, and the monster became dust.

An arrow, I realized, before I made the wood's moisture increase. The shaft of the arrow became pre-paper wood.

In laymen's terms, it resembled wet bread.

"Who are you, boy," spat the Huntress from earlier.

I sighed, and looked at her, before I noticed Artemis staring at me.

"Perseus," she said, snorting. I bowed towards her.

"Very odd of me to show up, milady, but my year's up, and there are bad tidings from the west," I said. I received a slight glare from the goddess, before her eyes widened.

"Thalia, Clarisse, Perseus. We need to get to Olympus. Children of Hades, girls, I want you to await my return. I will not be long. Zoë, don't kill the boy. Hades is already mad Bianca is being scouted," Artemis said, before she grabbed my companions and I and flashed away.

* * *

Zeus and Hera were already sitting in their thrones when we materialized.

Fighting, of course.

"Hail, Lord Zeus. I bring bad tidings of dark times," I shouted. They stopped, and I let out a silent breath.

Zeus nodded at me, and thunder boomed.

A second later, all the Olympians were present, plus Hestia.

"What news do you bring, Perseus," Zeus asked.

"His throne is fully reformed. Othrys stands as tall as before, and the Titans have amassed an army like none before it. Many minor gods, demigods, and almost every monster they have are part of it. There were whispers, also. Some claimed SHE was waking," I reported.

We spent a while on the west coast. I got to spy on whatever opposition I faced, and we killed monsters while doing it.

But my last comment unsettled Zeus.

"Preposterous! She has been asleep for millennia! Why should she wake now?!"

I shrugged.

"They are just whispers, my lord. But I believe if she is waking, this war is going to speed up the process by several years, at most." The council murmured in Greek, and looked at me, and my girlfriends.

"We will keep an eye out for this new threat. You may go." I nodded, and bowed my head to Zeus and my dad.

Artemis flashed us back to the impromptu camp, and I set up my tent. Ali and Claire, plus the Huntresses and Artemis, went into a giant silver tent. Nico had vanished sometime earlier.

Gods, my mind is going to shit. I should be constantly aware, but I'm not.

And then there was the exhaustion I seemed to be cursed with these days. I slept harder, longer, and yet, got less rest than I should have.

"Snowball," I heard Ali call from behind me.

Turning to face her, I rose an eyebrow.

"Set out the bigger one. One bed. Artemis says Apollo's going to give us a ride to camp in the morning," she said, walking briskly towards me.

A frown marred her beauty, and Claire seemed to glare at the very trees...

Well then.

We got inside the tent, and I immediately sealed it shut.

"What happened to piss you two off," I asked as I fetched us a pizza from the night before last.

None of us could cook, it seemed. So we ordered our own food often.

"Artemis' Huntresses tried to convince us to leave you. I punched the lieutenant girl in the nose, and comments flew," Ali said. I quirked an eyebrow, and slid out of my jacket and shirt.

Ali blushed, and Claire's eyes were dancing with amusement as she stared rather openly.

"I've walked shirtless around you two for the better half of a year. And you STILL blush when I do it, Ali?" Claire laughed, and I crossed the tent, and kissed them both.

Things happen when I make one feel more special than the other.

Once, Claire and Ali kicked one another's wonderful asses because they were jealous of each other.

Being me with two girls is hard. I can't mess up, or be lax in my attentions. If I do, I get my ass kicked.

But I'm Dee Snider, and they're my Suzettes.

I'm almost totally useless with out them.

* * *

Sleep used to be so wonderful, Percy thought as he sat on the bus Apollo had foolishly let Thalia drive.

Some poor mortals probably died...

Anyways, Percy had come to an impasse with Morpheus.

Last night, despite his wonderful girlfriends being beside him, Percy had a really shitty dream.

(Flashback)

Percy watched as he ran through a thick blizzard. He had no idea where he was. Only that they were coming.

Prometheus, Hyperion, and Krios.

Gods, what had he done to piss three of them off, he wondered.

But it was his element they traversed upon. For in the north, snow layered with ice.

And HE was the Ice.

The snow blinded him, and he slowed to a stop. He couldn't hear the Titans anymore.

And then the snow grabbed him, and fire wreathed around him.

A wall of ice shot up, but it was smashed to pieces as the trio stepped into his view. Behind them was a person he'd never expected to see.

"No..." They grinned.

"Yes." His vision was marred by gold.

(Flashback End)

And that was when Percy woke up.

The bus was landing, and Percy was only too happy about that.

He was the son of the SEA. Air was NOT his friend!

A horn sounded in the distance, and Percy smiled.

THIS was home.

* * *

I haven't even been back a full WEEK before something happened!

I was sitting under the moon, atop my cabin, entertaining the Titaness Selene with small talk, when I heard Artemis speak in my head.

'Perseus... H-Help...' I shot up. An image flashed into my head.

Artemis, the strongest goddess I've had the pleasure of talking to, was struggling under an invisible weight. Her auburn hair was greying, and her clothes were worn with monster dust and dirt, and stained with blood, mortal and godly, and cuts.

But what truly scared me was her eyes. Her silvery eyes, once proud and hard, were gone.

Anger welled inside me, but I forced it down.

'Hang in there, milady. I'm on my way,' I projected to her. Hopefully she heard me.

The image was burned in my mind. Engraved. Like Annabeth's face was, whenever I saw a blonde, or an Athenian child.

It wouldn't leave.

I slipped on my boots, and leapt from the roof.

Rolling as I hit the dirt, I sprung forward.

'Get the Huntresses, Perseus. I will wake Chiron,' Selene's voice echoed into my head.

'Thank you, Lady Selene.'

"Move, boy! Something urgent has come up," shouted a Huntress, as I neared the cabin they slept in. She darted passed me, and I followed her.

"I'm aware. Lady Selene woke Chiron. He will know by the time we arrive," I informed the girl. Her black eyes narrowed.

Shit. This was the lieutenant, I realized as we ran.

Her eyes were glaring at me the whole time.

"Why would a boy know about milady," she spat.

"I have slept outside every night I've been here. It's not my wish to join the rising antlered rabbit population, so I asked her if I could do so. She allowed it, as long as I owe her a favor for every summer I stay out here. Plus, I try to be entertaining. Methinks driving the moon is boring, don't you?" We reached the Big House, and barreled inside.

Chiron was waiting for us.

"Zoë! Perseus! Zoë, consult the Oracle. Perseus, you may want to look in a mirror," he said.

I sighed, and did as such.

My shirt was silver, and a red moon was upon my chest. My pants were silver camo, as opposed to the jungle camo they were this morning. My jacket had become silver as well.

"Ah. Well, I can't help but think silver is best in small amounts," I commented. I swore I would find out who was changing my clothes on me!

Chiron nodded, and we waited until Zoë came down the stairs. She was pale, and her eyes were showing fear, and sadness, and also acceptance and determination. To the untrained eye, her face was impassive.

But it was a look people got when they were about to die.

Her mouth opened to speak.

"Four will head west to free the goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in a land with no rain.

Wisdom's pain shows the trail,

Dead, Huntresses, and Campers prevail.

The Titan's Curse must one withstand,

Or find a fate worse than death at a parent's hand."

I paled a bit, scowling at the prophecy.

"Athena's pain," Chiron muttered. Our eyes met, and I shuddered a bit.

"Bianca, Phoebe, Perseus, and I will go. The four of us carry a connection to milady, and Perseus is the only camper well rounded enough to be of the most use to us in a battle," she said. I sighed a heavy sigh.

We left the Big House, and I went to Zeus' cabin.

Ali opened the door, dressed in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and one of my tees. Her hair was down.

"Mm," she grunted at me, looking tired. It WAS five in the morning, though.

"Ali, something's happened. I've been chosen to go on a quest, and I have to go now. I'll be back by the end of the month." I leaned over, and kissed her lightly.

"G'luck, Flake," she mumbled. I smiled, and headed for Ares cabin.

I knocked, and saw Mike, Claire's youngest sibling, answer.

"Clarisse! Jackson's here for you," he shouted.

There was some bustling, and Claire appeared before me.

"I have a quest, Claire. Milady needs help. I'll be back before the month ends," I said. I leaned down to her and kissed her.

"If you don't come back, I will kick your ass," she said after we split.

"Jackson! Time to go," I heard Zoë yell. A dufflebag hit me in the leg, causing me to buckle.

"You're questing with three girls," Claire said, looking behind me.

I turned, and saw the other three standing and laughing at my fall. Thalia had packed my bag, and Phoebe had thrown it at me.

Phoebe looked a hell of a lot like Claire, but more violent, and sporadic.

"Two lesbians, and a girl I rescued two years ago. All three are Huntresses."

Claire nodded.

"Have fun, Snowflake," she said as she shut the cabin door.

Fun? No. I had a better chance of getting out of Tartaros.

* * *

CUUUUUUUUTTTT!

So close!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Am I spoiling you yet?

* * *

We arrived in D.C. to catch a train west.

I have no idea why D.C. was chosen, but Bianca picked it, and Zoë and Phoebe agreed.

My opinion, apparently, didn't matter. So I stayed quiet, listening to my music.

Lamb of God? Best fucking thing I've heard all my life.

Walk With Me In Hell was my favorite song, followed by Redneck and then Laid to Rest.

The first of which was playing as we walked into a museum, the NASA one. Had a lot of planes and stuff.

Bianca vanished into a shadow, and I began to take in my surroundings.

Ordinary mortals. Giant ass cat. Skeleton handlers holding a silver scarf. A strongman in a tux, followed by a pair of faces I had hoped not to see.

The Manticore and Kronos himself.

"Percy Jackson! Our old friend," shouted the strongman. I quirkier an eyebrow, and saw Zoë pale out the corner of my eye.

"And you brought friends! Is Artemis letting men into her Hunt now, boy? That's a lot of girls you spend all your time with," the Manticore spat.

They thought I was part of the Hunt? Oh! The outfit.

Damn whoever did that to the darkest recesses of metal.

"Why don't you introduce yourself, big guy? I know your friends there," I said, my hand on Riptide's pen form.

"You mean you don't know? You travel with my treacherous daughter, and you know not of ATLAS!?" I tapped my chin.

"Atlas... Atlas... Hm... Titan of Strength. No. You look like a Jimmy to me." The big cat roared. It shimmered into a large, golden lioness the size of a Mazda car.

The mortals inside ran away, screaming.

"Ooh, damn! Dent-X will fix that breath right up, kitty," I said. It charged me, with five of the seven skeletons behind it.

"Sparti," Phoebe yelled. Silver arrows roared past me, pelting the skeletons as I drew Riptide.

"Zoë! Wake the fuck up," I yelled. She was frozen in place. The lioness's claws swiped down at me, but I dodged.

The lioness roared, and charged me like a bull. I rolled to the right, and swung my blade down on it's side.

Only for Riptide to bounce off.

"Oh. Lovely." I put Riptide away, and looked for a water fountain.

Found one!

I ran as fast as I could, and power slid underneath the lioness, before grabbing her rear legs and swinging them to the side.

With a mighty quake, the Nemean lioness fell. I forced the water in the fountain to rise into the air, and shoot forward at me.

The water hit my back, and I extended my arm. A trident of ice formed, and a net of water shot over the lion. Freezing the water, I ran to it, pried open it's mouth, and forced my trident into it's throat.

"Boom boom, motherfucker," I said, as my trident exploded into thousands of tiny shards of ice.

The monster became dust, and I smiled softly.

Twenty dagger sized claws and a golden pelt were left behind, which I grabbed.

"You killed it," a dry voice said from behind me.

I turned, and saw Phoebe leaning heavily on Zoë, who had spoken.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah, apparently. Do we have a fire? Our lady could use this more than me," I said, holding the pelt up.

Phoebe looked at me oddly, set Zoë down, and lit a fire with Zoë's scarf.

"Bianca killed the Sparti. A child of Hades is the only person who can kill them, apparently. Now explain what you meant by 'our lady', and that outfit," Phoebe said.

I held the pelt and twelve of the claws over the fire.

"For Lady Artemis," I said. The pelt and claws vanished, and I handed two to each of the girls.

"The claws can cut anything. May be useful. Now. The outfit isn't my first pick. It's a part of a joke being pulled on me. My clothes will be silver for a day, and I have bear it. I highly suspect Lady Artemis is at fault for it. I said our lady, because I owe Lady Artemis three favors. One favor for a summer of sleeping under the sky at night. She's like an older sister to me. So before you shoot me, under pretenses that I'm a pervert, remember I have two girlfriends who are quite okay with skewering me," I said.

Bianca spoke next.

"That guy in the tux. Who was that," she asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but Zoë beat me to the punch.

"Atlas... Titan of Strength and Endurance and Holder of the Sky. And my former father," she spat.

"Oh dear... This whole quest is a massive fuck-your-happiness trap," I muttered.

Phoebe heard me.

"Explain." Yaaaay. Demands from the butchest girl I've ever met.

"The lines of the quest's prophecy. Two pertain to me, two you girls, one more to Zoë, and one that is undefined."

"Four will head west to free the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in a land with no rain. Wisdom's pain shows the trail, Dead, Huntresses, and Campers prevail. The Titan's Curse must one withstand, Or find a fate worse than death at a parent's hand." Zoë's eyes lost some more of their natural glimmer. That pissed me off more than anything.

"Nobody is getting lost, and you sure as hell ain't finding the end of the line when we find that garden," I growled.

"We're wasting time. Come on. Bianca, we need a subway. You've lived here, right?" Bianca nodded, and we gathered our personal affects, and followed her to an abandoned subway station.

"This was in use the last time I was here," she muttered, looking around with a frown on her face.

"When? 1952," I asked. Then I remembered where she was found.

"You know what? Never mind. You came from the Lotus Casino. Gods know HOW old you are." A silver arrow found it's way into my hair.

"That's low, grandma!" A laugh came from the side, and we looked. The laugher was an old-ish man with blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He stood inside an old train car that carried a few cars. All of which were way above his pay grade.

"This train's headin' west. Five minutes till departure," he said.

We darted into the train car, but he grabbed me.

"Save our sister, Percy," the homeless man said quietly.

"Apollo," I muttered to him.

"Fred, for now. And Athena wanted you to carry this on you." A hat materialized in his hands, and he handed it to me.

A choked sob came from my throat, when I saw the hat.

"I can't... It's hard enough she may be coming back on this quest," I said. He smiled softly, and pressed it into my hands.

"Take care, little bro... It'll settle out after this." The train moved, and I darted aboard the train.

"The quest is just going to free Lady Artemis, Apollo.. Atlas is going to need somebody to put him back under the sky," I said, before he flashed away.

"Perseus. We need to talk," came the voice of Zoë as soon as I stepped on.

"Lead the way," I said.

She led me into another car, and gestured for me to sit.

"Where did you get that blade," she asked, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Chiron. He gave it to me before my first quest. I hardly use it, unless I can't keep up my ice powers." I took it from my pocket, and revealed the sword.

She gasped quietly when she saw it.

"It was yours, wasn't it? Here. Anaklusmos is a wonderful blade, but my ice is just as good," I said, handing her the hilt. In my other hand, an ice copy of it formed.

"It was mine.. Before I was kicked out of my family..."

"Who took it?"

"Heracles... Son of Zeus..."

(Flashback)

"Thank you for the blade, pretty one," Heracles told Zoë, as he left garden with an apple in one hand, and Anaklusmos in the other.

"Wait! Take me with you," Zoë cried, looking fearfully at the place she lived. She knew she couldn't return, not now that she'd betrayed her duty and her sisters.

"Until the next city. No further, pretty one. My quest is a long and dangerous one. One unfit for a pretty woman to go on with me. I will come back, pretty one. I promise."

So Heracles took Zoë to the nearest city. But before they reached it, he showed his true colors, and attempted to force himself upon the much weaker girl. But unawares to either, Artemis was hunting, and found him before he could commit the depravity.

Her half-brother escaped, with his apple and her blade, but missing his withered grapevine.

(Flashback End)

"Zoë! We have company," Phoebe said, as she ran into the car.

The Huntress and I ran back with her, and I tensed at what I saw.

A spirit stood stood in front of Bianca, and the two were talking.

Silvery blonde hair shimmered as laughter rang out in the train car.

The laughter of a dead woman.

"Anna," I breathed, shaking. The spirit turned, and I looked into her eyes for the first time in a long while.

Pale grey eyes looked at me, smiling.

Her ghostly body stepped up to me, and I gasped as her cold hand touched my cheek.

My cheek tingled, and I felt a stray tear escape.

"Wisdom's pain shows the trail," she said.

I collapsed, unable to stand any longer.

"I saw you die, Anna..." The ghost smiled sadly, and knelt next to me.

My companions had been oblivious to that...

A fact I was reminded of by three simultaneous sharp intakes of breath.

* * *

CUT!

R&amp;R.


	7. Chapter 7

I bet I am spoiling you.

* * *

I sighed, and looked at my quest companions.

"Anna is my ex," I began simply. This was only going to get rougher as I went on...

"A year ago, she and I went on a quest to cancel the worst wedding since the Royal Olympus couple... Our Satyr friend Grover got caught, while looking for Pan, and was almost married to Polyphemus. (The living trio grimaced, and Anna's ghostly hands touched mine, while she smiled sadly at me.) We met up with some friends, who were on another quest, and crossed the Charybdis together.."

As I paused, Anna took over.

"Oceanus appeared, and we got separated. Perce, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton fought him, but they were in his domain, so the fight dragged on. We made it to Polyphemus' Island, but something went wrong," she said.

I took over again.

"I'm dying. That's the cost of my powers. Lady Artemis said it was somethin' to do with the fact my body couldn't handle the power I wield. It's like housing a fire in a paper mâché box, and I'm that box. But anyways. I blacked out from blood loss, and something took over my body. When I regained consciousness, I was riding a wave onto Polyphemus' Island, and summoning massive hailstorms to do my part in the fight. I tipped him over, but what I didn't know was that Anna was behind him. And he fell on her..."

I could feel myself shaking. Bianca was getting paler by the second, and the other two were frowning.

Unbidden, the memory of Anna's corpse jumped the front of my mind. It was rash, what I did next. I threw on Beth's Cap, a name I gave the Yankee hat, and ran from the compartment.

"You'll have to forgive him, Zoë, Phoebe, Bianca. He's apparently changed more than I thought," Annabeth said. Inside, she was worried more than she was showing.

Where was the Percy Jackson she'd known? That one never ran away from anything. And he certainly wouldn't have kept her hat...

"I once was more carefree. Before Huntresses began to die in front of me," Phoebe said, scowling slightly at Percy's back.

"No matter. He'll be back by the time the train stops," Zoë said. She, too, was scowling at Percy's back.

* * *

The train stopped a while later. Annabeth told them the name, Gila Claw, New Mexico, but I, having came back in the night, insisted on calling it Lizard Finger, Old Spain.

"Jackson!" The group turned, and I sighed.

"Finally recovered, Ares? No more time in the brain," I said. Ares stood in a ceremonial military uniform, one of a brigadier general with various stars and medals pinned to his chest.

"No. But I owe you an ass kicking, boy. But you're lucky. Aphrodite wants to see you," the war god said.

He opened a door on a previously unnoticed limousine, and shoved me inside.

As soon as the door shut, I heard a voice speak.

It was pleasant, and sounded like a perfect blend of both of my girlfriends' and Annabeth's voices.

What it said, I don't know. I was too out of it to hear.

For in front of me sat a woman. A striking woman that could only be one Olympian.

She had black hair with blonde streaks, rust colored eyes, and tanned skin, and had Thalia's frame, but Clarisse's hairstyle, and Annabeth's eyebrow shape.

"You are such a WONDERFUL story, Perseus! The ending sucks, but they always do. A good love story never ends happily ever after."

I digested this, and then glared at the Titaness. A sudden wave of energy washed over me, and I felt my mind go fuzzy.

And then I had a vision of Thalia slapping me. With a jolt, I snapped out of the trance.

"What does the Titaness of Lust, Love, and Beauty want with me," I asked.

Aphrodite pouted, and suddenly turned serious.

"To warn you. Zeus knows what you tried to do, and has forbidden Apollo from helping. He cannot leave Olympus the day you climb Mount Othyrs. Nobody can help you. So the way I see it, you have two choices. Either you give up more years to help your sister figure see, or you can die knowing a blind goddess is useless against my cousin."

I merely glared at her, and exited the car with a single parting sentence.

"I'll freeze that lake when I get to it."

* * *

We walked a fair ways from the town, and didn't stop until we encountered a junkyard. There was no way around it, forcing us to go through it.

I looked at the gate, studying it intently, and saw the Eta symbol cleverly hidden by a gear pattern on the gateway top.

Drawing a Nemean Lioness claw, I stepped cautiously into the mechanical graveyard. My eyes scouted out any threats, and found none.

"Do not touch anything. This is Hephaestus' Junkyard. Gods know what the item here have on them," I said to my companions.

Behind his back, where he couldn't see, Annabeth smiled and glided right into a pile of gears.

They, much to her shock, shifted.

A rumbling across the earth made me sigh, and stand up straighter, in preparation for a battle.

"Anna. You're not a ghost. Dead Greek souls sent from the Underworld to the surface of Earth are daimon. You're solid-ish. That warning DID mean you too," I said, lightly glaring at her. There was no real heat behind it, as I was anxious for a good fight.

Annabeth looked sheepish, and gasped, before pointing up. I turned and scowled.

"DI immortales... Talos," Zoë whispered. A twenty foot tall bronze giant was above us, with a pile of junk in hand.

"The claws. Use them. They can pierce anything," I said. The questers nodded, and drew the claws. I yanked water from the earth, and grimaced. The only water was a ways down.

He'd be drawing on the confined aquifers to fight with.

Which means, he'd be left open for almost fifteen seconds.

In a battle, that was fourteen extra seconds of imminent death.

He rolled left as a massive gear hit where he was just standing.

'Ten.'

He dashed forward, and cut the automaton's foot open. A thin, black liquid bled out, and I face palmed.

Oil. It had enough water to be liquid, and burned well enough.

Thrusting my hands out, I concentrated. I willed the oil to burn.

Physical Science 101: Vibrating molecules equals fire, and/or gas.

Either way, it couldn't run without the oil, which had by now vanished.

The bronze man's body groaned, and I felt the water from the aquifer rise to my knees.

It was nice and cold, exactly how I liked it.

Twitching his pinkies, and flicking them forward, the water rushed into the giant's knees and elbow joints, where it froze into ice.

And then it fell forward. Towards Phoebe and Bianca.

I froze for a split second, my mind going back to Polyphemus's Island, but recovered faster, using the remaining water to enhance my speed.

I ran under the giant's chest, and the water whirled around my arms, back, and shoulders. My strength was enhanced, and I felt my fatigue begin to fade away.

Bianca and Phoebe stared at me, as I struggled and succeeded in holding the multi-ton robotic being above us.

"STOP GAWKIN AND MOVE YOUR ASSES," I shouted. The physical effort was showing in my voice.

Idly, under the stress to hold the weight, I noticed my older self coming back to the surface.

My words produced the desired effect, however, as the Huntresses ran out from the area where the beast would fall.

I lifted once, but my legs gave out underneath me. I fell, and everything began to slow down.

The giant fell, and I was quick to throw my hands up in a futile attempt to guard my face.

"Percy!"

Then my world went black.

* * *

In the shadows of a distant junk pile, a tall man wearing an all black cloak smirked, and lowered his hands. The shackles on his wrists clinked together as he did so.

Under his cloak, a pair of white gold eyes glowed, and he vanished, taking Percy's body with him.

* * *

CUT!

Yeah. This chapter stayed mostly the same.

In case it isn't clear, Percy's dying from the stress it takes to use ice. He isn't a son of Khione, and isn't converting it to water. This makes his cells speed up their life cycle by spending more energy, and shortens his life span.


	8. Chapter 8

No, really. I am. In the span of 24 hours, an all new chapter will be up, and the story will actually be completed in two days, if all goes according to plan.

* * *

I do NOT like waking up in a white room, chained up with an odd metal, and no water near me. There wasn't even water vapor in the air!

Not. One. Bit.

This isn't even mentioning the giant ass creepy fucking eye in the roof, or the man draped in black standing at the opposite side of the room from me.

"This seems a bit bright for a torture room, don't you think," I said. I had to hold back a grimace. My throat was impossibly dry, and my voice sounded like shit.

"Ah, but that's the thing, isn't it? It's NOT a torture room. Welcome, Perseus Jackson, to my home," the man said, stepping towards me.

"Well then. That's that. I'm assuming you're not my friend, and I'm about to get a monologue?"

The man laughed, and removed his hood. He had white eyes and pure silver hair, but he had the face of a young man. His skin was tan, and he gave off the vibe of wisdom and intelligence. His eyes were shining with knowledge.

"I am Nous, son of Athena and Prometheus, God of the Mind and Intelligence, and husband of Chione. Who, by the way, is curious about you. Not even Eumolpus could wield ice, and he was the son of the sea and snow. I, too, am curious. What makes you so special? Why did you get a gene most dormant?" I felt a pressure on my mind, and a headache flared up all of a sudden. Nous smirked at me, and laughed.

"Oh my... That is a first... Well, you were the one lost in the desert, Perseus. Your role in the quest is done. Rest now. When you wake, the war will be over." I struggled, but my eyes were forced closed under a spell.

* * *

Zoë looked at the bronze blade that rested in her hands, scowling.

"What do we do, Lieutenant," Bianca asked her.

"We press on. We must reach the West before daybreak. We're almost there."

As the trio of Huntresses set out, Annabeth looked at the Talos prototype and frowned.

Something was up, and she didn't like being out of the loop.

* * *

Percy felt his eye begin to droop, and his body get slack.

Then a chill went down his spine, as a voice boomed in his head.

'You seem to be in another spot here, Sawblade. Step aside. The professional will handle this.'

As soon as the voice went silent, Percy felt like he was falling. His eyes shut, and his mind went blank.

But his mouth opened, and a cold air came out in the form of vapor as he exhaled.

"And now... I get to play," came the deep voice of the voice of another from Percy's head.

The odd white chains the tied him to the wall glowed an icy blue color, and shattered.

His eyelids opened, but whatever was behind them was NOT Percy's eyes.

Two bright, icy blue orbs stared out into the wall, and cold steam came from Percy's mouth.

"I... I am AWAKE!" As the words left his mouth, the room froze over.

The once pure white room was now covered in ice, and the now free Percy was cloaked in an armor made of ice.

* * *

Beneath the sky, Artemis felt a welcome chill come over the hot mountain.

But Atlas, who was leering at her, started to shiver violently.

"PROMETHEUS! Stop with the chill," he bellowed. His eyes averted from his captive to his fellow Titan, who was shivering violently as well.

But as the scrawny man began to say it wasn't him, he frowned. His eyes faded out of focus, and snapped back into focus in no time.

"This... Atlas, if that being is coming here... You had best free the goddess and crawl under the sky now. I do not know who that is, but they are stronger than either of us combined. About as strong as the Sleeping Mother, I'd say."

* * *

Monsters rushed the ice coated man, but nothing effected him.

The Minotaur charged him, but as soon as the horns touched the ice of his chestplate, the monster suddenly froze, and shattered into a million pieces.

A string of icicles formed, and began to spin around him as he walked. A Hydra spat fire at him, but it was stopped as Percy walked through the monster, freezing the fire and sending the monster to Tartaros.

"I am Chryos! Who will come forth and fight," he bellowed. A sword of dry ice formed in his hand.

But all the monsters were gone.

Nous stepped out, Chione at his side.

"I shall. I am Nous, and today I will add Slayer of Chryos and Perseus Jackson to my titles," he said. A solid wave of energy blasted the ice man, and his ice dented.

"Good. Mayhaps I will find a challenge in you!" Dry ice began to pelt the couple as the dodged.

Chione threw snowballs with rocks, and created a blizzard around Chryos as Nous slashed at him with blades of energy. Chryos slashed at Nous, but missed as the nimble man ducked under the blade, and stabbed him in the leg.

Nous leapt back, but a spike of ice flew at him, and went through his shoulder. The god roared in pain.

Chunks of ice and pools of ichor flew about as the trio battled.

Nous would dodge, strike, and retreat, but Chryos was quick to catch on to his plan, and adapted to it.

Nous ducked under the ice lord's next strike, and slashed at his calves, only to be thrown away by a block of super cold ice.

Finally, as he realized he was about to lose the battle, Nous feinted a left strike, but drove a spike of ice straight up Chryos' jaw.

But his attempt was in vain as the being back handed him into his wife.

"Leave. I concede to you, Chryos," he said as he sat up. Ichor dripped from his many wounds, and he was paler than usual.

Chryos glared, but nodded once.

"You are a worthy opponent. If I were any younger, you would have been assured victory," Chryos said. He waved a hand, and the ice around him gathered to form an ice Pegasus. The ice animated, and whinnied, flapping it's wings.

"Stay out of the war. If we meet on the battlefield, I will kill you. If my host meets you on the battlefield, I will assist him in killing you." Chryos mounted the frost stallion, and galloped off the platform, before flying off.

* * *

Zoë looked at her father defiantly as he held his javelin above her. Bianca was unconscious, and Phoebe was dead as a result of Ladon's poison. Annabeth had been unable to pass the Garden of the Hesperides, being dead.

"Not today, Atlas," a new voice said. They looked, and Percy was there, atop an ice Pegasus, holding a white ice sculpture of Riptide in one hand, and steam coming from the sword.

But he stood on unsteady feet, and was bleeding heavily from his nose and ears.

"Ah. Welcome to the party, Perseus. I was afraid Nous had indeed killed you. Such a shame, that you survived," Atlas said. He jabbed his javelin into Zoë's stomach, and swung her into him, where they flew backwards, into an empty cage.

"I say. Doesn't it seem a little cold, Atlas?" Zoë glowed white, and vanished. She was sent to Apollo's temple, where the god would stabilize her.

Percy smiled, and raised his hands. His eyes held a dim ice blue glow to them. A wave of sea water jetted into them, and he smirked.

The water split into two streams. One formed an eight foot tall man built like the Minotaur, with a serpent's head and fangs, the jaws of a Caiman, the teeth of a Piranha, and the scale-like armor of an armored catfish, all of which was made of ice and water. A spear was in one hand and a shield was in the other.

Percy was on the other stream, and he landed near Artemis.

"I'm going to do something stupid. I can't fight Atlas, milady. So I'm going to heal you, and take the sky," he said in her ear, as he touched her face gingerly.

Her eyes were gone, and her face was almost disfigured. She was thin, and shaking, and there were cuts all over her body. Her clothes barely hid her body, and Percy began to shake from both rage and exhaustion.

Idly, Chryos tiredly popped up.

'The Titan scum barely left her any dignity. I will help as best I can, but I am tired beyond words.'

A small amount of godly energy surged into Percy, and he forced it from him and into Artemis. He added his own will to it, commanding it to heal her. The water responded, and swam over his body and onto hers.

As he watched, her silver orbs began to reform before him, and water and ice alike darted over her cuts, healing them.

But the effects were seen on Percy as well. His skin began to age, de-age, and turn red all at once, as his cells died and regenerated, while energy poured off him. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was the water.

"Give me the sky, Sis," Percy said, as he grasped the chains, and tugged.

In a flash, they'd swapped spots, and Atlas paled.

Another flash made an appearance, and Apollo appeared before them as well.

"Heads up," growled out the ice golem before it became water, which surrounded Percy almost instantly.

A golden arrow buried itself in Atlas's chest, and two silver knives buried themselves in his neck.

A roundhouse kick from Apollo sent Atlas into Artemis, but Atlas corrected himself, and grasped a massive chunk of earth, which smashed into the goddess. He then threw a javelin at Apollo, followed by several large, iron discus plates, and an Olympic Sport Hammer.

Ice suddenly gripped his feet, and water bound his hands.

"Now," Percy said, his hair slowly yet visibly turning gray under the stress.

Apollo's golden arrows riddled Atlas' chest, and a flurry of silver slashes covered him.

Then, as it looked like the Titan was about to lose, a fire erupted into existence around the three, and the immortals began to glow. The fight began to transcend mortal vision, and Percy knew it was over.

In a massive flash, Atlas soared into Percy's body, and the two swapped spots.

Apollo was at his side instantly, waving his hands ahove Percy's body. On his other side was Artemis, pouring as much energy as she could safely put into his body. A gold glow covered the demigod.

"Sis... Percy will be fine. He's just sleeping. You can stop giving him power you need. I'll take them all back to Chiron. Go get some food, and some better clothes," Apollo said.

Percy's eyes opened, but Apollo couldn't see them fully. All he saw was a glow.

But Artemis did see them, and she gasped lightly.

"Tell Zeus that we have another problem... Kronos did not wake on his own," came a deep voice from Percy's throat. His hand lifted, and touched Artemis', before a surge of energy left him and went into her. The water began to pool around the area, imitating Percy.

Then, he went limp. A light snore escaped him.

"Percy's being possessed by a god," Apollo said, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

That's a wrap!

I'm actually excited over this story. When Remus first wrote it, he spoke of an excitement like no other, and I can feel the same excitement.

I felt it writing TNS, too, but this is much more.

:)

R&amp;R?


	9. Chapter 9

Oh yeah. Spoiling you peeps is my exact intention.

* * *

Possession is a very fickle thing.

Psychologically, it's an advanced form of Multiple Personality Disorder. But on a more metaphysical level, it's a stronger being looking to reside on this realm without wasting the energy required to create a body.

It's not exactly possible for a god to stay on Earth indefinitely. In their human forms, they are limited to twice as good as humans. That's because seventy percent of their energy is locked as potential energy, and twenty percent of it is wasted creating a body. The other ten percent is kept for usage.

Ten percent of a very large number is still better than the amount given off by a human mortal.

So often, a god without a body, such as Thanatos, Nyx, Erebus, or the younger Protogenoi, usually possesses another body, kills the host, and then changes the body to their liking.

I was sort of the opposite. I sleep more than my elder siblings, the Protogenoi. As a child of Hydros and Nyx, I took the form of ice, and the name Chryos. Ice is very lazy, and I am no exception.

But back to the story, yeah? When I possess a body, I try to extend their life. I grant them boons, such as cryokinesis, resistance to the cold, and such things.

I'd never possessed a demigod until Percy. And then it was an accidental possession. He literally ran into me.

I was being lazy in the snow, and he slammed into me.

And ever since then, I'd been a part of him.

But that was not without consequences. He was a child of the Sea God, and I knew then that my presence was not good for him.

He's dying, because our bond was rather sudden. His body isn't used to my power, and it's freezing him from the inside out and burning him all at once. It's alleviated by the water, but that doesn't stop the effects entirely.

A flare in a plastic bottle, we were.

* * *

I woke to a face leaning over mine, slightly perturbed by it.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and saw it was Thalia standing over me.

"Watching me sleep, Ali," I whispered, looking at her with a grin on my face. Thalia jumped.

Her next reaction was to immediately punch me with a lightning coated fist, right in the shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, asshole," she said, before she kissed me softly.

I smiled, and formed a snowball, which flew at my girlfriend. It was evaporated by lightning before it touched her,

"Sorry, love. Where's Claire?" I swung his feet around, but as I stood up, the blanket fell down.

A cold breeze reached someplace it wasn't supposed to.

Thalia's face flamed red, and she immediately hid her face in her hands. Whatever answer she was getting ready was instantly lost.

A note was on my wrist, signifying what had happened.

"Love from Eleven," I read aloud. I hummed and put on a pair of black jeans, my combats, a mesh shirt, studded belt, and my leather jacket. Then I slipped on some gloves, slipped out the door.

I was back in Camp Half-blood at long last.

"Come on, Ali. Let's go find our wayward Clarisse. Before she kills somebody," I said.

I sent a quick prayer to Aphrodite, and my hair was shortened, re-dyed, and in a short mohawk.

My normally black hair was now white, I noticed, and my auburn tips were darker than normal.

We found her in the arena, pummeling one of her brothers.

"Claire! I'm back," I announced. A knife sifted through my hair, and I frowned.

"Missed," I said, before running at her. A staff of ice formed in my hands before we met in battle. Thalia sighed, before drawing her spear and shield, and joining us.

My staff lashed out high, and Clarisse dodged it, before throwing a wide left swing with her spear into my side. It smacked into me and I was electrocuted by the spear.

This was not a simple spar for us. In Clarisse's words, it was sex to an Ares child, and Klingons, though nobody brought that up,

My staff lashed out to the left, but a quick feint later, and Clarisse's shield was gone. The dented metal object sailed across the arena.

Maimer tapped my side, and the jolt froze me long enough for Thalia to jump in, and backhand me with a shield. I was snapped from my daze, and sent sprawling to the ground with a bruised jaw.

A shield of ice and a broadsword of the same, but with dry ice making up the blade, formed in his hands, and I charged the girls, who began to prepare for my attack.

The second I reached them, two spears lunged for my chest.

Turning to the side and ducking, I slipped beneath them, and tripped my girls.

"Game. Set. Match," I said, grinning.

I felt I jaw swelling, and talking hurt, but it was worth it to me.

I leaned down, and kissed my girls on the cheeks, still grinning.

"Just go and heal yourself, asshole," groaned Clarisse. I stood, and walked to the lake, where I dived in, and stayed.

After an hour of soaking in the sea, I rose, and stepped onto the surface.

Thalia was waiting for me again.

"Come on, Percy! You gotta come see this," she said, before taking off.

Quirking an eyebrow, I pulled the water under me up, and spun it, before it tore off with me atop it. I was just behind Thalia the whole time.

A crowd had gathered next to Zeus' Fist. But the rock was different.

Pushing I way to the front, I saw two things.

A glowing, Delta symbol, an open rock door leading into a dark passage.

I groaned, and looked upwards.

"One day, Fates, I will speak to your manager," I whispered resignedly.

* * *

FIN!

The Labyrinth will be slightly hard to do...


	10. Chapter 10

The first few hundred words are the last of the edited chapters. After this, it's all me.

* * *

"So Malcolm... You saw a shiny button... And then you just pushed it," came the tired voice of Percy Jackson. He looked every bit as punk as he did just over two years ago, but with a lot more grey hair than an eighteen year old normally would have.

His outfit included a gold wristwatch, courtesy of Apollo, and a silver trimmed black outfit from Artemis. He wore a black mesh shirt under the trimmed leather jacket, and his lips were pierced in spider bite fashion. Silver, of course, was the color of everything that was trimmed, and his piercings. Artemis denied his requests for more black, and vowed to not let him shop alone. Ever.

It made Percy very sad, but he resigned himself to that fate.

Thalia sat beside him, with a silver piercing in her left eyebrow, and a lightning bolt tattoo was on her exposed right bicep. She wore a black leather vest, and a black tank top under it, as well as black skinnies and black, knee-high, platform boots.

On her side was Clarisse, who was dressed in army regulation camo, complete with black combats and a tight green tee shirt. A tattoo of a boar with two spears behind it was on her right shoulder.

They were sitting in Cabin Three's study, talking to Malcolm, and waiting for Chiron to return from Olympus with instructions.

"We'll have to see about going into the tunnel," Thalia said. Percy looked at her like she was nuts. Which she was, in this case.

"I've made some dumb choices before, but wow. That's the LABYRINTH, Thalia! We'd get lost, and never find our way out," Percy said.

"Not if we get Adriane's String!"

"It's lost! And the only one who knows how to find it is Daedalus, who's dead! D-E-A-D, Pikachu!" Percy was zapped.

"Don't call me Pikachu," Thalia said.

The other duo sighed, as Percy made water fall on Thalia's head.

"We'll just wait on Chiron," Malcom said. Clarisse nodded, watching as Percy and Thalia began to fight.

* * *

I woke up to two weights on my side, and the clear sky of dusk above me.

Thalia, who was on my right, was already awake.

"Good morning, Pufferfish," she said. I shook my head and sighed.

"Good morning to you too, Lamebolt." Beside me, Claire snorted.

"Worst jokes ever. Of all time."

Ali flipped her the bird, and I chuckled.

I heard a loud clamor approaching, and turned my head in it's direction.

My eyes were slightly narrowed as I saw the latest Quest members return.

Mostly, at least.

Chris Rodriguez was babbling incoherently, and was covered in blood. He wasn't part of the quest, but he'd gone missing last summer.

Behind him, one of the sons of Athena that had went with the quest was shaking. He was paler than normal, and was carrying an arm in his one arm. Blood was splattered over his clothes, and his eyes were wide with fear and insanity brimmed in them like tears.

The final member, a son of Hephaestus, was being carried, and was missing his legs. He was also covered in blood, and I spotted dust on him as the procession came closer.

I clenched my fist, and scowled.

The camp looked up to me as a leader, just under Chiron and Mr. D. I was the de facto general of the Demigod Army of Olympus. I was in charge of making sure the Demigods of Camp Halfblood survived.

Seeing the two campers come back in varying degrees of insanity and pain was something that was my fault. I hadn't trained them as well as I should have. I was in charge of the swordsmanship classes after Castellan left. I should have made sure they were ready.

I felt Ali's arms wrap around me.

"They knew the risks, Perce. They knew what they were getting into when they accepted the quest. This is not something you can blame on yourself," she said.

I slumped, and leaned against her.

"It doesn't change the fact that my training could have saved them."

* * *

"You shall delve into the darkness of the endless maze, the dead, the traitor, the lost one raise. You shall rise or fall by the Ghost King's hand, Child of Wisdom's final stand. Destroy with a hero's final breath, and lose a love to a fate worse than death."

I paled as the third prophecy I'd ever heard was recited by me.

"So we're going to the Labyrinth. The Dead, the Traitor, and the Lost One are unknowns... The Traitor could be anyone that left to join Castellan. Rise or Fall by the Ghost King's hand... That could only be Hades, Nico, or Thanatos," I said. Chiron, who was beside me nodded.

"Percy, you will lead this quest," he said. I nodded.

"I'll be bringing Claire, Ali, and Malcom," I told him as I stood up to leave.

Chiron nodded.

"May the Gods be with you." I nodded once, and left the Big House.

* * *

The four of us stood in front of Zeus' Fist, staring into the darkness of the Labyrinth.

"This is the worst idea we've ever had," I mumbled as I jumped in first.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, we were lost.

No surprise there. We were without the string, and I had no sense of direction underground.

A massive door appeared when we took the next left turn.

With no better options, I opened it, and frowned at the sight.

The room was an arena, with several hundred monsters in the rows, cheering as a demigod fought a pair of snake chicks.

I scowled as the largest being turned to me, and laughed.

"Fresh blood has arrived! You! Brother of mine! Come forth and fight," he shouted.

I scowled.

"Very well. I pass your challenges, and you let me and my companions pass," I shouted back. The giant nodded, and I stepped forward, ice forming a trident in my hand.

The demigod fighting the serpent chicks died, and his opponents lunged at me the second I set foot in the arena. I dodged both spears, and thrust my trident into the first snake lady's chest. She hissed and exploded into dust, much to Antaeus's displeasure.

"You only kill when I give the command," he shouted. I flipped him the bird and killed the second monster with a stab in the eyes.

My actions apparently pissed him off, because he came down from his throne of skulls and stepped into the arena with me.

"I will add your skull to the temple of our father," he shouted.

'Move over, kid. I want a crack at this fucker,' I heard in my head.

I smirked.

"Hey, Antaeus! I hope you brought some heat," I shouted as I slipped into my mind.

* * *

Chryos exhaled slowly, the air rapidly becoming frigid as ice formed around his body.

There was a silent pause from the crowd as Chryos opened his eyes.

Percy's sea green eyes had become ice blue, and he began to glow a blue-gold color.

The ice under his feet began to spread, and the crowd panicked.

The trident of ice his hand pinned Antaeus to the wall, and the shaft broke in half. The second half shattered, each shard finding it's place in a monster's head. Only the Demigods lived, and that was because any smaller shards would have been useless.

"Run, godlings. Run before I beat you into a pulp," Chryos said. The crowd of demigods ran away very fast.

Chryos smirked, and turned to the Quest members.

"I am Chryos, son of Hydros and Nyx, the Titan of Ice and the Cold. Your friend is safe, don't worry. Now come with me. We need to get to a safe place, and I know of one," he said.

* * *

There was a lull in the quest as we walked through the halls. We were looking for Hephaestus, who would lead us to Daedalus if we helped him. He sent me a demigod dream, and I accepted his help.

All I knew is he had a workshop down here, and that was our next destination.

I paused as a large door appeared in our path, and grinned.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere."

* * *

DONE!

Now I officially have taken over the story. I do hope you enjoy where I take it.

MAKE MAH DAY AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Sighhhh...

Remus's version is more popular than this is, even though mine's better...

Good thing I'm using him as an advisor, then. I bounce ideas off of him, and I'm using his ending to the series, but modifying it to allow me room to possibly make a sequel.

I might also take over his other stories, and restart one of his old ideas that was deleted because he was stupid. Yeah. I bet you lot wondered where His Shield-maiden, Her Lord went. (Remus gave it away, deleted it, and then the guy that took it left ) So it MIGHT get a restart. I remember the plot of the story, and Astarte was based off a number of girls, mostly Clarisse and Tayuya.

* * *

I stepped into Hephaestus's Workshop, and winced as the sharp and loud sounds of blacksmithing assaulted my ears. The air reeked of fire and burnt metal, and it was hot as Hades.

Fortunately for me, I had an ice Titan inside me, cooling me down somewhat.

"LORD HEPHAESTUS," I shouted. The hammer stopped falling on the anvil, and a rugged blacksmith came out. Brown hair and a matching beard, all caked in soot, spotted me instantly. Brown eyes narrowed as the god tried to place me, and I did my best to not focus on the left half of his face, which was hideously deformed.

Sadly, the god noticed my brief glance, because he chuckled and touched the gnarled flesh.

"Yes, Mother's birthing gift to me. Many notice it first, but I appreciate your effort to be polite. You're not a machine, so why are you here," the god asked. He not only looked the part of a blacksmith, but he sounded it too. His voice was gruff and he seemed to be unused to talking.

"I come because you can help me find Daedalus. We need to find him," I said. The god hummed, and stroked his beard.

"Very well. I will help you, but you must first help me. Recently, I discovered somebody using my forge in Washington. I would investigate, but my godly aura gives me away long before I arrive, and whoever is there flees before I can even flash there. Find out who is using it and why, and this little creature will lead you to Daedalus," he said after some thought, pulling a bronze spider from a nearby table and tapping it three times with his hammer.

The spider came to life with a cloud of black dust ejecting from where web usually would come from. The little automaton whirred, and scuttled off.

I followed it, with the rest of the group right behind me.

* * *

The spider led us to a doorway with more black smithing noises coming from behind it. I paused, and poked my head into it.

There was a small army of little Telekhines running around under the orders of a one eyed demigod, and they were working on a sheet of curved metal. I ducked back into the Labyrinth and turned to my companions.

"Malcom, Claire, Ali, go back. Tell Hephaestus that his forge is being used by the Enemy, and get help. If you can, find Daedalus and get the string. I'm going to stop this," I said. My tone brooked no room for argument, but I knew my girls wanted to slug me for being stupid right now.

I kissed both of them, and held their hands in mine tightly.

"You can beat me up later," I said as I slipped my hand into my backpack, and pulled out a Yankee's cap, and vanished under it.

It was useful in the situations I couldn't afford to be reckless in, like this, so I kept it. Her necklace sat on my armor stand, and I kept a small shrine to her next to it.

My foot kicked a loose rock, and it bounced down the cavern, hitting a Telekhine in the head, much to my horror.

He exploded into dust as he was hit by a hammer from one of his allies.

All eyes, including the one eyed demigod's eye, turned to me, and I thought they could see me for a very small second, before I remembered I was invisible.

"We have an intruder! Get him, you mongrels," the demigod shouted. Minus going back, any escape I had was instantly cut off, as the small army moved up towards me.

Abandoning any pretense of stealth, I took the cap off and drew my Minotaur bone blade, and pointed it at the first monster to approach.

The blade went into it's chest, sending it to Tartaros. The next Telekhine met a similar fate, and I began to spin, my blade cutting through monsters like acid.

I never noticed it until the demigod tripped and fell into the lava that the ground was shaking. And when I noticed the lava, I realized that I was in a volcano.

And those two things made for one conclusion, and one conclusions only.

My last words before the world exploded were as follows.

"Shit, fuck, damn it!"

* * *

An explosion rocked the North-west coast of America, sending dust and rock into the sky. Lava slowly began to pool and rise in the mountain, and another earthquake added to the damage as the King of Monsters roared, now fully awake.

* * *

The skies of the east coast were dark, and the seas were turbulent. The moon had dulled, and the sun seemed to drag through the sky. It was like this for weeks, as Percy Jackson slept in his coma, his mind unable to support his injuries without failing.

So he slept, on Ogygia, under the watchful eyes of the healer Calypso.

He was now missing his entire left arm, a rock having shorn it off when the volcano erupted. His right foot had been mangled, becoming little more than strips of muscle and flesh clinging to his shinbone, which was exposed when he first arrived. His spine had snapped from the sheer force of the explosion, and his ribs were all in varying degrees of broken, with the least injured rib being fractured. The demigod's right hand had been shattered, and his wrist and forearm were broke from impacts with the volcanic wall. His skin had been littered with various degrees of lacerations, the worst being a jagged cut to his gut, and his already damaged eyeball was pierced by a stray rock shard.

It had taken two weeks to stabilize him, and another two to close all of his cuts and heal his foot. His arm was gone forever, and he was now entirely blind in his left eye. He was in his coma for another two weeks, before he woke up.

* * *

The first sensation I felt upon awakening was pain. My body felt like I had been run through a shredder.

My mind was achingly silent, and I figured my constant companion was sleeping. I opened my eyes, and shut them immediately when the light was too bright.

And then I noticed I could only see the light with my right eye.

I reached up to feel my face, only for one hand to touch me, when I'd clearly meant to have two hands do so.

My eye slowly opened, and I had to do a double take as I saw myself.

I was missing my arm!

I did the one thing I could do: I fell back on my resting spot in a dead faint.

* * *

FIN!

Mwuhahahaha!

This is more realistic than what happened to him in the book.

For those worried about Briaries and Kampê, fear not! I have it covered!

R&amp;R


	12. Chapter 12

I am very much tempted to hold the next chapter hostage unless you review.

It is, after all, the start of the last book. The story is coming to a close, my friends. But the series may not.

Enjoy.

* * *

It took me a while, but I got used to having one arm. Once I got past the point of the phantom pains, it was actually a lot easier to adapt to.

Of course, now I had to focus on getting back into fighting condition. Calypso, my hostess and the woman who saved me, was surprisingly helpful with this. She knew her way around a sword, and I wasn't the first one armed, half blind demigod to land on her cursed shore.

Speaking of my eye, it had become a very pale blue-green color, reminiscent of ice, yet with the color of the sea mixed in. It was glowing, too, and I couldn't exactly ask why; Chryos was still out of it after making sure I wasn't flat-out incinerated by the volcano I'd erupted.

Oh yeah. Part of Dad's powers, the ability to cause earthquakes and storms.

It'd been a while since I woke up, and I was almost certain that everyone at Camp thought I was dead.

The thought made me grimace. Claire and Ali were going to kill me.

* * *

After saying my goodbyes to Calypso, and thanking her for healing me, I left Ogygia with a heavier heart. I was no stranger to breaking the hearts of women, as I used to do it all the time. However, Calypso had absolutely nobody to turn to. I was the first mortal she'd seen in a millennia, for fuck's sake!

I'd left her a bag of drachmae to use to Iris Message her family and Mistress, but it still wore on my conscience that I was leaving.

Part of me reasoned that I was enchanted. That staying for however long I did on Ogygia had fucked with my brain. That part, coincidentally, was also the part at was absolutely terrified of what Claire and Ali would do to me when I got back.

So as I waved my healer goodbye, I swore to myself I'd get her out of her imprisonment. She could at least go to Artemis, if all else failed her. Her sister was there, and Artemis was her Mistress, so it stood to reason she'd be reasonably safe and happy with them.

I fell asleep on the raft after I directed it towards Long Island, not wanting the trip to drag on like it would if I were awake.

* * *

Dreams suck. That was my thought as I stood in front of a hazy door. It swung open when I moved my hand, and I stepped inside, my eyes darting everywhere, looking for a clue as to where I was.

As far as I knew, I was in a cave. There were paintings hung on the walls, and a red-head was sitting in the middle of the cave, humming as she painted another picture.

The painting was captivating. It was of a man with golden hair and eyes as gold as the sands of time locked in combat with another man, one with black hair and heterochromatic eyes. One eye was an icy blue-green, and the other was sea-green.

I paled as an eerie green mist rolled into the cave.

_"A half-blood of the eldest gods sh__all reach sixteen against all odds, an__d see the world in endless sleep. __The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. __A single choice shall end his days, __Olympus to preserve or raze," _came the raspy voice I'd come to associate with the Oracle of Delphi. The red-head turned, and looked directly at me, and though I was well aware I wasn't actually THERE, I freaked out.

My mini panic attack ejected me from my dream as I rolled off the raft in reality, and splashed into the cool ocean.

* * *

Camp Half-blood was a welcome sight after I was sailing on the ocean for gods know how long.

Unfortunately, I was correct with my previous assumption. The Camp was holding me a funeral, from what I could see.

Silently I willed the water to rush me forward, and I left the raft on the water as I rode a wave into my pyre. The fire quenched immediately, and I squatted atop the smoldering sticks as I waited for the smoke to clear.

When it did, I spoke up.

"Rule number one of funerals. The deceased should be in attendance first," I said. A bolt of lightning slammed into my chest, sending me spiraling off the smoldering pyre and into a tree. A shield bashed into my skull, and I was, in laymen's terms, knocked the fuck out.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary to see two sets of eyes glowering at me.

One pair was rust colored, and the other was electric blue.

"I don't suppose you'll let me explain, first," I asked, my own voice sounding pathetic to me.

Ali cracked her knuckles, and Claire's spear crackled to life.

So I explained as fast as I could without losing them.

For my troubles, I gained a fist to the nose and another in the jaw.

My head was spinning as Ali went onto a rant, and Claire vanished.

It was when she returned with Lady Artemis that my ears stopped ringing long enough to give me a fighting chance.

"You have ten seconds to start running, Perseus Jackson," she said. I felt my body shrink, and two bony protrusions came out of my head. I mentally swore, and hopped off as fast as only a demigod-turned-jackalope could.

* * *

It was a very long process, but I managed to get my girls to forgive me. Artemis wasn't mad at me anymore, but she was still giving me the silent treatment. Though, that had lessened when I informed her of my plan to get Zeus to free Calypso so she could join her.

I still wasn't allowed outside for another month.

Mom had panicked, and understandably so. I'd not exactly been in too much contact after Annabeth. I, did, however, manage to convince her it was best I didn't leave my demigod stench all over her new house. She'd published one of her books, and met an English teacher for Goode High, Paul Blowfish or something.

Dad had forgiven me, but he gave me a stern warning to not blow up any more volcanos. I, of course, swore to TRY to never do it again.

I learned that Ali and Claire had found Daedalus, only for him to tell them Luke had the string. While trying to get out, they ended up in Alcatraz, where the monster Kampê was holding some godly sword-smith in a cell. They freed him, and he was working with Dad and Tyson in Atlantis.

I'd also been replaced in my absence by a man that had no blood. I knew he had no blood, because I felt almost no water in his body whatsoever. His name was Quintus, a son of Athena, and he was a better swordsman than I was, if only by grace of experience. He was, after all, older than me.

Quintus and I often fought after classes, allowing my skill with my preferred weapons to grow massively. I was absolute shit with a bow, though. When I tried it, I'd somehow put an arrow in one of Chiron's tail curlers, despite aiming far away, and in the total opposite direction.

I blamed that the training arrows were bouncy, and unreliable for somebody with my skill at a bow.

Apollo cabin got a laugh out of it, and above us, the sun quivered, also laughing at me.

I walked away, sulking about my lack of skill with that one weapon.

* * *

(Time Skip, two months)

I jerked awake when I heard the horns blare in alarm. I leapt off the roof of my cabin, a sword of ice forming in my hand before I even hit the ground.

Those horns were only blown when an army was approaching camp.

Apollo Cabin, and anyone else who could use a bow accurately, were hidden behind a phalanx that consisted of Ares Cabin, me, Ali, Hephaestus Cabin, and Hermes Cabin, while Athena Cabin directed us to the weak points in the enemy formation. We would the break those weak points, and divide and conquer.

That was the plan, at least. No plan survives contact with the enemy, though.

The monster army was sizable. A few hundred of them, not even a thousand. Our own forces numbered somewhere around three hundred. However, we had the children of Ares, who were a force to be reckoned with when they got into the flow of the battle. We had two of four children of the Big Three. They had the quantitative advantage; we, however, had the quality.

The sound of bows being readied made my attention snap to the battlefield, and I raised my sword.

"FIRE," I yelled as I dropped it. A veritable hail of arrows cut down almost a hundred monsters at once. The dust they exploded into hid the charging phalanx from view, but the sound of several voices shouting a fearsome battle-cry was impossible to hide.

The second my feet stepped past the wards of the camp, an earthquake sent the monsters stumbling. My sword became a blur as I carved a path into the army, quickly making my way to the center.

I rolled to the side to avoid the massive axe of the Minotaur, and stabbed it in the gut. It exploded into dust, just as the Hydra spat a gout of fire at me. I forced a shield of ice into being, negating the heat. Steam rose from where fire met ice, and I was able to cut through even more monsters because of that.

The Hydra blew more fire at me, this time hitting a bright red Drakon, killing it. I led the Hydra through the battlefield, and would chop a head off when I could. The Hydra burned it's self trying to kill me, and the irony made me want to giggle.

But I was on the battlefield. Giggling could wait.

I cut a pair of Drachnae in two, and bifurcated another, before the war horns blared louder.

My blood ran cold as I saw the camp slowly being overrun by monsters. Chryos must have noticed, because he woke up, and I was pulled out of control.

* * *

Chryos became a whirlwind of death as he marched towards the camp. His very anger turned most monsters to ice, if they weren't killed as he cut them down. The camp borders fell, and he swore in Greek, before ten icy lances rose around him, and were shattered in mid air.

The sea of monsters became an ocean of monster dust, and Chryos smirked at his handiwork.

A poisoned scimitar melted the wall beside him, and he threw his sword at the offender.

The head in Kampê's waist was hit, and the monster screamed in rage and agony. Chryos pulled a Nemean Dagger from his thigh and rushed the monster.

Her attention waned, and He knew it.

As she turned her head to see another Demigod that attacked her, Chryos stabbed her in the head. She exploded into dust, and Chryos grinned.

He looked at the Labyrinth's entrance, and frowned.

Monsters were pouring from it, and even the new arrival of the girls in silver was useless.

Chryos felt a hand touch his arm, and turned to see Quintus, who seemed to have aged considerably.

"I am Daedalus. The Labyrinth is tied to my life force. Kill me, and save your camp," he said. Chronos scowled.

"Make your peace," he said after some silence.

Daedalus nodded, and Chryos gave him a few minutes, when the man nodded again.

The Nemean Dagger struck true, and the immortal son of Athena died a painless death. Beneath their feet, the ground began to shake as the Labyrinth was destroyed.

Chryos grinned and leapt back into the fray, helping the demigods finish off the remains of the monster army.

* * *

CUT!

Sorry for the low quality, I'm tired and literally am half asleep as I finish this.

r&amp;r. It makes me happy.


	13. Chapter 13

And here it is...

The final battle. And, most likely, the last chapter. Should I do an epilogue?

And I apologize for the glaring mistake in the last chapter. For the sake of me, let's all just pretend that he shot a crossbow...

Enjoy, folks.

[This chapter is dedicated to a man I valued above every man on the planet. I never met him, but his work, his enthusiasm, his drive to work, and even the WAY he worked... These stories found their way to me through his coworkers, and I cherish them. The loss of Monty was a loss to the universe.

Rest forever in solace, Monty Oum, June 22, 1981 - February 1, 2015. We will live brighter in your name.]

* * *

I was sitting under the surface of the ocean as a boat slowly crept past me. I was a distraction so my companion, Charles Beckendorf of Hephaestus Cabin, could plant explosives and run.

My body shifted, and the currents pulled me towards the rear of the boat, where I made ice form on the propellers. The machine ground to a halt, and I was quick to remove them.

It was then I was thankful that I'd worn her Yankee's cap, because I looked up and saw a pair of monsters staring at the water. One of them shoved the other over the edge, and the monster was crushed by my control of the water the second it was fully submerged.

I shot out of the water on a spout, before I blasted the ship's deck with a torrent of water. The enchanted ship began to rock, and I began to mix some chunks of ice into the torrent.

A pair of cloven hooves hit the deck, and took off again, and I knew Chuck was on the move.

Unfortunately, not even a minute later, a pair of golden eyes emerged. Hate waged a bitter war against amusement in those disgusting orbs, and I was literally repulse by the wave of power that erupted from the body of Luke Castellan.

My body smashed into the water and I felt my ribs, which were made to take a beating from monsters because of the Godly blood in my veins, crack against the hypertension of the water's surface.

Damn you surface tension.

My cracked ribs began to heal, and I pulled myself out of the water. The boat began to rock hard as a storm formed above me and a maelstrom began to form below me.

As the sky and sea spun in synchronized motions, I raised my arm. Two dozen ice lances rose from the water, and they pierced the boat effortlessly.

I saw one hit Kronos right in the face, only for it to shatter on impact.

A monster came up, bleeding but otherwise fine, holding Chuck in it's arms. The bag was on it's back.

"My lord, we caught this one in the kitchens," it hissed. Kronos smiled, an ugly feature on the pretty boy's face.

The monster opened the bag, and dumped it's contents onto the deck.

Peach cans.

The smile disappeared from Kronos's face.

"Did you, perchance, catch this demigod heading towards the engine room," he asked. His teeth were grinding together, a sound that made me happy.

Chuck held up a single finger and pointed discreetly at his watch.

I nodded, and whistled. The grey Pegasus he'd rode in on swooped down, and gripped his collar with his teeth.

A black scythe stabbed it in the neck. I felt the equestrian die, and winced.

"Run," Charles yelled at me as he pressed the button on his watch that would detonate the Greek Fire bombs on the ship.

The ship exploded in a green fire. I felt rage well up inside me, and the maelstrom below me pulled the wreckage of the ship faster.

Kronos had flashed out just before he'd pressed the button.

A scream of frustration tore itself from my throat, and I vanished under the water, heading back to camp alone.

* * *

Percy's face was one of rage and sorrow when he landed on the shore.

The entire camp had gathered, but Percy ignored them all. He looked directly at Charles's girlfriend, Silena, who gasped when he shook his head.

A somber atmosphere enveloped the camp.

* * *

"Why have you come to me, demigod," Hephaestus asked. Percy's face was devoid of emotion as he stared at the god.

"Because I need an arm that will surpass my old arm. One I can use to destroy Kronos for every demigod that died in this war because of him." Hephaestus tapped his smoldering beard, losing himself in thought.

His arm suddenly began moving to grab a pencil, and sketched an entire design out in seconds.

The design was shown to Percy, who nodded and grinned.

"This is perfect, my lord," he said. Hephaestus grinned back.

"Two weeks. Give me two weeks, and you'll have your arm."

* * *

Two weeks passed slowly for Percy. He spent them with Claire and Ali, but it was still slow.

He was thankful they hadn't made such a big deal over his lack of an arm. Sure, they teased him, and occasionally Thalia would wrap her arms around both of them and grin at Percy with a teasing wink, but they were surprisingly blasé about it.

It may have had something to do with the fact that they were demigods, and that he'd at least survived the volcano, but Percy didn't care.

He found himself back in Hephaestus's Workshop on Olympus the second the two weeks were up.

"Punctual," Hephaestus commented dryly. The blacksmith vanished for a moment, and reappeared with a box the size of a human arm.

"Here. I got some cool features added to it that I figured would help you out," he said.

Percy opened the box, and his eyes widened.

The arm was a pure black metal skeleton, with a myriad of colors surrounded the metal. The arm was enchanted by Apollo to become his actual arm when it was first put on. He wouldn't feel pain in it, and could use it every bit as well as his real arm. The fingers moved, and the arm bent. The fingertips were adorned with claws that could be retracted, and there was a slot in each knuckle where a blade was hidden.

Percy bowed to Hephaestus.

"And for free, here's some advice. A bath in the river of branches would be advantageous. The Enemy has done so," the god said after he helped Percy get the arm attached.

Percy bowed again, but his smart mouth ran away from him.

"And subtlety is obviously not your strong point," he said. Hephaestus laughed, and smiled.

"No. That's more Athena's job than my own."

* * *

Percy spent a month practicing with the new arm at camp. The colors were actually blessing from the gods, he found out. Athena, Zeus, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, and Hades had blessed his arm with their powers. He could now call on a shield of shadows, throw fireballs, energy arrows, and bolts of lightning, as well as heal people and be a much better war general.

He'd also taken a bath in the River Styx. His weak spot was small, barely the size of a pencil, and was located on the exact centre of the palm of his hand.

The Titan-hosting demigod of Olympus had also found that bathing in the Styx granted him access to all of Chryos's powers, and not just Ice Manipulation. He was hardly experienced with them, but he knew his way around them.

Things were beginning to look like they favored Olympus.

* * *

Thalia bit her lip as she sat in her cabin, deep in thought.

She looked up at the statue of her dad, and frowned.

"Dad, if you've got any advice for me, it'd be appreciated," she said. The statue's lifeless eyes sparked, and color coated the marble.

* * *

Clarisse was having a very similar problem, but she knew her dad would be useless in this regard. Which is why she sat in Silena's room in Aphrodite's cabin, next to Silena.

"So. Why did the big bad Clarisse la Rue need to see little old me," Silena asked.

"Well, Thalia and I... We may have spent a night with Perce," she said. The daughter of Aphrodite's face lit up like an LED light.

A squeal was heard throughout the camp.

* * *

Zeus looked at his daughter's beet red face, unsure if he should glare at her or destroy Percy entirely.

He'd never had daughters with this issue before. Athena and Artemis were sworn off physical relationships with men, and brain children were much different from demigod children.

Thalia had buried her face in her hands when her dad spoke.

"Well, there are two options here, daughter. You tell Jackson, or you don't. If it weren't for the fact that I need the boy alive to defend Olympus, he'd be dead."

* * *

When Zeus returned to Olympus, he was almost immediately greeted by Ares.

"Get Jackson," Zeus asked. Ares nodded.

"Get Jackson," he said.

* * *

In his cabin, Percy suddenly felt the need to run to the ocean.

It didn't help that he was facing two angry fathers the second after he felt the urge to run.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson," Ares said as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

Zeus's skin sparked, and lightning crackled around his fists.

"You really should have been more careful," he said.

Percy would forever deny that the screams heard on that day were his.

* * *

The television in the Big House was showing a weather report on a freak storm that appeared in Washington and was slowly heading towards New York.

The mortals were, actually, tracking Typhon for us.

Chiron looked at us, and I sighed.

"Who's on Typhon duty," I asked him.

"The Olympians. Hades has refused to help out of spite for Zeus, who insulted him mere days ago."

Sometimes, I hate my uncles, I thought as I growled.

I looked at the other councilors at the table. Claire was glaring at Michael Yew, who was glaring back. Something had happened, and I wasn't privy to the information.

"Kronos's forces have been spotted marching from Orthrys..."

And so went the rest of the meeting of the War Council.

* * *

This was it.

I stood at the head of the demigod army, looking none too friendly, with my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed into glaring slits.

Every mortal in Manhattan was asleep. They at least had the decency to ensure that the mortals wouldn't all die horrible deaths.

"Blow the charges," I said to the nearest Hephaestus camper. The tan skinned kid nodded, and pressed a button on his watch. An explosion tore all but one bridge down, and a shield of shadows formed on my metal arm, as a blade of ice formed in my hand.

Beside me, Ares Cabin fell into phalanx.

"We may not all survive this, but I'm sure as hell taking these bastards with me," somebody said.

There was a roar of consent, and the phalanx, some two hundred shields in organized rows, moved forward. Under the bridge, the water churned violently, and wouldn't stop until I fell.

We met the enemies halfway over the bridge. Our phalanx immediately stopped, and the front line was assaulted relentlessly as the monsters impaled themselves on the spears and spiked shields of our troops.

Golden dust flew everywhere, and our phalanx began to march forward again.

There was a clamoring in the disordered ranks of the monsters, as a man with golden eyes stepped onto the battle field.

He raised his hands, and our phalanx was blasted apart by an oppressive force of magic.

Time slowed around us, just enough for the monsters to gain the upper hand, as I charged Kronos.

My shield of shadows dissipated as I thrust my arm out. A bolt of lightning slammed into the Titan's chest, going faster than he expected.

The speed of light slowed by five percent is still really fast.

The Titan king soared off the edge of the bridge, and I felt him land in the water below, though he left as soon as he could.

All around us, monsters tore into demigods.

"FALL BACK,' I shouted. The demigods who could leave were quick to do so. I drew on my powers, and threw myself into the ranks of monsters. My arm slashed as good as my sword did, and I was very quickly doused in gold dust and blood.

A gold light in front of me brought my attention to the arrival of Hyperion. I felt Chryos's rage mix with my bloodlust, and charged him. A bolt of lightning smacked into the over-sized lightbulb, and my icy replica of Anaklusmos became a shredder as it spun around me faster than the eye could see. My metal arm became coated with fire, and I smashed it into the Titan's face. Gold ichor seeped into my clothes and stained my skin, and the light Hyperion was giving off made me tingle, but I still smashed his face with my fists.

The Titan fell to the sudden and fierce onslaught of yours truly, and he exploded into divine essence the second I smashed his face into the side of the bridge.

By now, the demigods had retreated, and I spotted several silver uniforms staving off the flow of monsters.

I darted towards friendly forces, carving a path of dust and blood as I exited the enemy line.

"Percy! Get your ass to Olympus," somebody shouted. I nodded and wiped my nose as I pulled water from the river to the bridge. A wall of ice formed, buying some time for my comrades.

"Get the wounded out of here," I said, before I stole a moped from somebody and tore off toward Olympus.

* * *

There was absolute silence as I stepped into the massive building, and took the elevator to Olympus.

The monsters were simple to take care of. The demigods on the other side were sensible, and would surrender when things went south for them. My main worry was how the campers would be able to handle a Titan.

The elevator dinged, and I stepped out and ran to the Throne Room.

I was too late. The doors were blasted open and I could see Kronos holding a small girl by the throat.

She was passively resisting in a nonviolent manner by squirming and trying to pry his fingers from her neck.

I growled, attracting the Titan's attentions, and I felt Chryos come to the forefront of my mind and soul.

"Prepare to die, Titan Lord," our voices said from my throat. The room became chilly and both of us charged one another.

* * *

The two Titan hosts clashed, and a sonic boom erupted from the sheer speed that they took off at.

Percy and Chryos's ice sword shattered, but they threw their mechanical arm into an uppercut, taking the Titan of Time by surprise. His weapon was thrust to the side, where Hestia took it from him as the Titan of Ice and his host gave the other a solid backhand.

The blades on the knuckles extended, and they stabbed them into Kronos's eyes, shocking him with a lightning bolt. The Titan of Time landed in Hephaestus's throne, and was electrocuted for it. Another bolt of lightning sent him into Zeus's throne, where he was instantly repulsed by a blast of lightning.

The gold eyes of Kronos faded, showing only as flecks in the blue eyes of Luke Castellan.

"P-Percy! I ne-need one of y-your daggers," Luke said. After a brief glance to the goddess, the standing Titan host threw one of his daggers at the other Titan host, who stabbed himself in the armpit.

There was a flash of golden light, and Percy knew Kronos was sent back to Tartaros.

Olympus shook, and Percy looked down from the mountain to see a massive ugly motherfucker standing in the Hudson.

He took a running leap off the mountain, claws extending as he landed on Typhon's skin. Five cuts began to appear on the leathery skin as Percy slid down, and five massive chains of ice formed from the river, and tugged the Father of Monsters out to sea. They latched onto his wrists, ankles, and neck.

The sea rushed forward, and grabbed Typhon as well, and the tired gods renewed their assault on the giant monster. Lightning slammed into the giant as Percy began to climb inside the beast, and scaled it's organs to the heart. There was a flare of white-ish gold light from Typhon's heart, and Typhon fell over, paralyzed.

Ice crystals formed on the skin of the monstrous progenitor of monsters, and his skin became slightly blue hued.

Below the fallen body of Typhon, Hades opened a portal to Tartaros.

The body fell through before the gods realized what just happened.

* * *

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes. The area around him was pure black.

In front of him stood a man. The man had snowy white hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to glow with power. He wore a light blue fur trimmed cloak, and a white shirt under that, alongside some white pants and matching white boots.

"Hello, Percy. It's nice to see you with my own eyes, without my eyes. Mostly," the man said. Percy recognized the voice immediately.

"CHRYOS," he asked. The man winced, and nodded.

"Not for much longer, I'm afraid. See, you did something the God of Stupidity would call dumb. You tapped into too much godly power. Mine, to be specific. Your body burned up, but Typhon did die. My aura freezes things, and you essentially flash froze his heart. But, nonetheless... You're dead."

Percy paused, frozen in shock.

Then he began to struggle. He began to look for a way out, and his actions became frantic.

"This is your mind, Percy. What's left of it, at any rate. You won't find a way out except for my way," Chryos said, catching his host's attention instantly.

"Your way?"

The Titan nodded.

"You take over my domains for me, and replace me. This means, though, that you'll be a Titan. Immortal and undying, and you'll have the responsibility of reforming the Orthyric Consul," he said.

Percy fell into thought.

"Your lovers are being made into gods for the efforts they made in the battle. They took down two Titans each, Pallas, Prometheus, Atlas, and Crius."

The deal was synched then and there.

* * *

Thalia and Clarisse looked at one another, and sighed as they sat in Poseidon Cabin.

Neither noticed the other doing it, but both girls were lightly holding themselves.

Both girls suddenly noticed what they other was doing, and looked at one another with wide eyes.

"You too," they asked at the same time. They nodded in sync as well.

Both girls smiled sadly and held one another on Percy's bed.

"When Frosty gets back, he's in so much trouble," they said together.

* * *

There was a slight pause as Percy digested the news he'd just received.

He'd been able to Iris Message his girls once he regained consciousness, and had a bombshell dropped on his head.

The new Titan of Ice and the Cold was due to be a father in less than a half year.

He looked at the literally icy room, and vowed to get his new powers under control.

That's why he was in Alaska, trying to control his powers.

He wouldn't be able to be near anyone unless he wanted them dead.

Percy sat down again and drew his power in. He would get this or die trying.

* * *

Far below the surface of the earth, in an underground city, the Earth's personification's eyes opened from her long sleep. Dust fell from her skin as she stood, her age belied by the supernatural beauty she had about her.

The earth responded to her every though, and soon, an army of stone golems had formed before her.

The daughter of Nyx fell onto a throne of dirt, exhausted from using her power so soon after waking up.

She felt her eyes droop, and she slowly slid into a nap.

* * *

AND CUT!

Done!

There may or may not be a sequel. It depends on how I can make Gaia badass without dooming the world.

R&amp;R!


End file.
